You may call me V
by epic insanity666
Summary: plucked from what remained of his death, V, now made into his own person, now lives his own life with his knowledge and skill embedded into his very soul. now in Remnant, and tasked with an unknown mission, he is set out to find out himself, but for now he simply enjoys reading until otherwise. V/Ilia, Blake and Emerald image by TheFearMaster on Deviantart
1. You may call me V

You may call me… V

_When I had returned to my self after the defeat of Urizen… I had not expected my minds continued existence, it did not help I had slowly regained feeling in myself after what felt like days or weeks, all I had was questions as to why I still retained my own being, I knew I had returned to my former self, Vergil._

_I did not expect to find myself floating from a black abyss to a white void where a man sat calmly, bright golden eyes staring down to my prone being before being shrouded in some ash like blanket, my confusion had escalated as my body had slowly regained tattoos that held my demonic power._

_Blinking in shock as my being was charged with foreign power, the voice of a shocked Griffon and alarmed growl of Shadow barely registered as the man knelt down to place my Cane being me, it impossibly standing upright by itself._

"_**I have a task for you… V, one that I may not be able to do myself due to… cruel circumstances, When you reawaken, your memories will be sealed along with your powers until the right moment, you will regain your memories along side the ones I have gifted you"**__ watching the man step away, V finally took notice to the wolf ears atop his head proudly, followed by several figures appearing in the distance before the man turned with a smile._

"_**When you have done you're tasks will we allow you to join our cause, for we vowed to keep balanced through worlds, it is your turn to be judged and transcend, Good luck V… and take care of them will you, live your own life from now on**__" with that Griffon, Shadow and most likely Nightmare returned to his bodies tattoos before he watched as his body began to become wisps of colour before he fell through a vortex of ash._

_And that was how I was reborn into the world I currently resided in, a world called Remnant with a similar problem of demonic creatures called Grimm…_

_And I happened to be born the third child of a Cruel man._

* * *

Not being able to see when you're involuntarily crying as an infant, was not what V was expecting when his body was restored completely.

Staring up to the smiling face of his new mother, V, stared up in curiosity as the man gave a look of seriousness.

"Victor Schnee, how does that sound?" seeing the women smile down to him, V did the only thing he thought reasonable… he smiled a toothless smile towards the woman who had become his new mother, seeing the woman look up his small eyes stared to another bundle as it was handed to the woman.

"Seems you have twins, Miss Schnee" seeing the woman smile with a stiff bow, V took notice to the woman who had sported two cow horns on her forehead, making him giggle and reach for the woman with intrigue, making the nurse smile slightly before she left due to a look of disgust from the white haired man, making V lose his smile at the show of disrespect before the man turned and spoke.

"Why is his hair black, Aurora?" seeing the woman look up to him with a stern look, V's new mother spoke.

"Watch that tone around the children Jacques, And to answer your rude question… I have no clue as to the odd difference, But I assure you he is one hundred present, you're son" was all the woman said before V smiled before a head popped into his view, showing a girl with a look of curiosity.

"Are these my new siblings, mother?" getting a soft laugh from Aurora,the woman held the two bundles to show V his supposed twin, showing she stared at him with bright blue eyes that stared back before the infant smiled.

"Winter, meet you're new siblings, Victor and Weiss Schnee"

* * *

ten years later

* * *

"A Schnee must not dawdle with filthy Faunus, Victor!" was all V heard from Jacquez Schnee as he stood before his supposed fathers desk after being caught, once more, with his friends his father despised through stupidity, his sisters, Weiss and Winter standing on the sidewall with worry on their faces along their mothers.

Staring at his father with a look of disinterest, Victor let out a sigh of boredom as his father once more, tried to mould him into a puppet.

"Than why are you dawdling with filthy liars, Father" was all V said with the man staring at him with anger while V stared back with disinterest.

"Be careful with that Tone young man, you are my next heir and I will not have you ruined by those creatures!" giving Jacques a glare at his disrespect, Victor turned and began to leave, his younger brother, Whitley standing beside Klein who gave him a worried look as he threw the door open, his black coat waving from the force behind the shove he used, V let out a sigh while rubbing his face as his father called to him.

"VICTOR, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK!"

Looking to his right arm… the sight of his familiar tattoos was seen slowly taking form on his skin, rolling his sleeve down Victor Schnee continued with little care for his father's rage.

Moving away from his father's office Victor found himself in his home's courtyard with the moon seen in the night sky, letting out a sigh of annoyance V reached into his coat to pull out a familiar red book from his time with Nero and Dante, rubbing fingers of the inscribed V on the cover he opened it to keep his mind calm, not noticing a figure climb onto the courtyard in silence, keeping gray coloured eyes on the young boy as he began to read.

Sneaking up to his back the black cover vanished into the now shown girls skin to show it tanned with freckles on her cheeks, her hair was held back in a small brown pony tail.

Showing a bright smile as she now stood behind Victor she clapsed her hands over his eyes with a giggle, making Victor spare a small smile as he chuckled, turning to his friend Ilia Amitola slowly, he closed his book to smile.

"Hello, Ilia, you know it's not safe for you to be around while my father is here?" giving the manor a look of aggression he looked to Ilia brightly as she shrugged.

"Bah, I'm not worried of what that old fart says, I'm you're friend and he has no business in who you befriend" letting her grab his hand softly, she continued.

"You are not you're Father V, you are your own person"

"I know that much Ilia… I just wish he forgoes his ignorance to you're kind and actually run his business more cleanly, the fact he tried to set my twin with a fat bastards equally fat son made me call him out, which ended up in a yelling contest between him supporting the company… and I Standing up for my sister" resting onto the balcony with Ilia beside him, she watched him sigh with his head of black hair hanging over his head he looked up before turning to Ilia with a strained smile.

"So how Is you're family doing, still putting up with my father's bullshit?" seeing the chameleon Faunus beside him sigh, she nodded.

"My father had spotted a weakness in the mines interior growing last night, he had to call out all miners in case of a cave in, the foremen didn't exactly like how he stopped the work despite being shown the danger, the asshole yelled for all workers to return to work, dad told everyone to avoid that section, though the guy isn't liking it and I fear something will happen" seeing the girl look over the forest of snow around his families estate, Victor wrapped an arm around her shoulders before giving her a peck on the cheek, making her face a bright red all over, her freckles a deep brown and her hair a light pink, giving him a series of small smacks despite his soft laughter, the two failed to see Aurora smile at the sight beside Weiss and Winter, seeing this the three left before suspicion was aroused.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Stepping off of a landed Bullhead with Atlas guards around him and his Sister Winter, Victor stared out to an open mine with a narrowed gaze at seeing no sign of safety protocol's he began to march forward towards a smiling Foremen, Winter hastily following him as the Foremen began to speak.

"Mr Schnee, I wasn't expecting a visit from the Hai-" was as far as he got before a signed document was shoved into his face by an annoyed Schnee.

"have all workers vacate the mine, I have been informed of some, disturbing news to the safety of workers, and being the next heir to the Schnee dust corporation, I have taken it upon myself to call an emergency inspection" was all V said as the Foremen paled as he read the document, the soldiers following V and Winter despite the Foremen's protests.

Walking into an elevator with a Faunus worker and Winter, the two soldiers stood to the side as Victor closed the door before the Foremen could join them, leaving him nervous before he discreetly pulled out a Scroll, dialing a number with a growing scowl he spoke.

"Call off those explosives in the mine, The damn Heir of Schnee is here for an inspection…" listening to the call with his skin paling, the Foremen dropped the phone in horror as whoever he had called refused to cancel the "Accident" to occur.

"Oum help me"


	2. Escaping with a demon

Chapter 1

Surviving with a Demon

Stepping into the mine with Ilia's father, Abu Amitola and his wife, Kartina Amitola.

And two soldiers following them as Abu had begun leading Victor to the spot where the weak point in the mining system laid.

"You are Lucky you're daughter visited me last night, Mr Amitola, otherwise you may have been in bigger danger than we thought" walking beside him, Winter spoke with a knowing smile.

"So that was who you were with last night?" clearing his throat to hide his blush, Winter giggled at his embarrassment before they blinked at the sight of, men on the ceiling drilling the wall.

"What the hell are they doing that could worsen the cave!" Abu growled as his skin became a coal black colour in his rage, moving to yell he was pulled behind a metal fence as gun fire was showered over them.

"Shut up you freak!" looking over the fence for a split second, Victor saw a glimpse of Dust bombs being shoved into the holes while three men held weapons aimed.

"Explosives… They're planning to cause a cave in" was all Victor said with the soldiers paling before firing at the arsonists, seeing the bullets dangerously hitting the rocks, Victor turned to Ilia's parents with a frown.

"I suggest you get out of here, we don't know what those explosives will cause" seeing the two about to protest with his sister he rolled his eyes.

"Just go, I'll follow" turning to his sister, Victor spoke.

"Make sure they don't blow up those explosives, we need evidence against the moron of a Foremen" moving with the two to the elevator, Victor turned to the sounds of fighting, making his eyes widen at seeing his sister fighting melee against an arsonist, she put him down easily, though failing to see him flip onto his back with a trigger held high, seeing this Victor froze.

"WINTER!" seeing her turn to him her eyes immediately shot to the man as he pressed the button, making the explosives detonate with the drill team perishing in the blast, looking up as boulders crumbled towards them, Winter found herself tackled out of the way, making her stunned into silence at being saved from death the sounds of Victor's pained grunts made her mind focus, leaning up her eyes widened in horror before dashing to her brother, placing her shoulders against the stone, hearing the sounds of heavy coughing, Winter looked over the boulder to see the two soldiers staggering out from a cloud, seeing them she called out to them.

"Hey, help me with this!?" Seeing them turn to her they moved with full focus now, seeing one with a bleeding arm the other had a scorch mark on his left breastplate, but no damage.

Upon making it to them the Soldiers immediately went to work helping the heir who had laid down with a scowl of pain, he gave a yell of exhaustion at feeling his leg freed, crawling away from the rolling boulder he gave a grimace at his legs injury, seeing blood slowly stop flowing his wound glowed with a black aura, thank Oum for Aura.

Feeling himself pulled onto his feet the soldiers and Winter turned to another, smaller explosion that set the cave into even more instability.

Moving to the elevator they saw it open for Abu to come running out with a set of miners, and seeing them, ran to help, seeing Winter limping after the three she was lifted off her feet into a bridal carry.

Moving to the elevator where another miner was waiting they stumbled into a stop as a cavern wall fell, making them turn slowly as roars of many Grimm echoed into the mine shaft.

"Move, move now!" helping them move to the elevator the sound of a Beowolf growl echoed behind them with fast approaching footsteps.

Turning his head to see the Grimm, V's eyes widened in alarm as the miner carrying Winter was smacked off his feet with Winter letting out a cry of pain before she was silenced by a hungry roar as the Beowolf turned to her.

Making V's eyes widen he shoved out of his saviours arms to reach for Winter as the Beowolf lunged to bite, feeling his body surge suddenly smoke rose from his left arm before a familiar shape torpedoed the Beowolf, making it yelp in surprise in pain before being cooked alive by purple lightning, allowing Victor the safe passage to his sister, his limp all but gone now as the Grimm were held at bay by a storm of purple lightning, alarming the miners and soldiers watching the spectacle V turned with Winter on his shoulders he saw the split beaked demon bird itself laughing in delight before dive bombing an Ursa, making it explode in a shower of lightning, leaving all witnessing the sight on the edge in suspense as to where the bird had gone, V failing to notice the bird appear on his right shoulder.

"_**Psst, Miss me?**_" turning to Griffon as he showed a look of joy, V smiled in excitement before the cave shook once more, making Griffon jump up in alarm before flying to the awaiting elevator.

"**_Alright people, We like to exist, so I got you're back, cause dying is WHACK!_**" shooting a ball of lightning into a dust generator the once off line power source to the elevator… before it came to life with Griffon's demonic power.

Allowing everyone to enter with Victor keeping his sister standing, the bird appearing on V's right shoulder with a huff.

"_**Wow, my heart is pumping, So what I miss anyway?**_" seeing all eyes on him, the Demon bird looked among the faces with a tilted head.

"_**Tough crowd, Okay, I'll just, uh, I'll go back to napping**_" with that Griffon vanished back into V's tattoos, leaving the people in stunned silence before the doors opened to show miners and emergency responders waiting to help, and seeing the two Schnee barely standing, Medical Personnel ran to help them to quick pack tents, turning to Abu and Kartina moving to assist, V spoke to Abu as his wounded leg was wrapped in Gauze.

"Where's the stupid Foremen?" seeing Abu scratch his head, he turned to Winter with a fearful expression.

"He… was found dead by gunshot through his mouth, Suicide, ma'am and Sir" letting out a groan, V went to read his book of William Blake's work until it was plucked from his hands by Griffon who flew in the tent before being smacked by a fearful Kartina who held a broomstick.

"_**Ow, Watch it lady!**_" seeing the bird stand on its feet to give V his book the reborn Schnee gave the bird a dirty look at finding a tear on the back.

"I wonder how father will react to this mess?" leaning his head back onto the pillow, Griffon gave a bird equivalent of a shrug before vanishing into his tattoos.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Stepping into his fathers office with Winter following him, the sight of a worried Weiss and Aurora made Victor frown before turning to his father who had a calm yet furious expression.

"IS there a reason as to why you went to that mine?" seeing Winter open her mouth to speak, Jacques held a hand to silence her, his eyes set fully on Victor who stood calmly before he spoke.

"I had been informed of a weak structure on in the mine walls and ceiling and I decided to investigate the claims, and judging by the wounds we sustained from our visit, we saved more lives than what could have been lost if my action hadn't been taken" staring to his father who stared at him with narrowed eyes, he brought up a surveillance footage of last night, making Victor's eyes widen a fraction as it showed V and Ilia on the courtyards ledge.

"And what was it, that gave you the right to investigate this scenario, without my consent?" seeing Victor open his mouth with only stuttering silence answering him, Jacques stood up with his hands slamming onto his desk.

"ESPECIALLY FROM A FILTHY FAUNUS, NO LESS!" staring at his fathers fury with a panicked look, Jacques spoke with more anger.

"You have been mingling with those creatures for far too long, You are supposed to be my heir to this company, SO ACT LIKE IT INSTEAD OF BEING WITH THOSE FREAKS!" giving his father a narrowed gaze, Jacques failing to see V clench his hands in anger.

"From this moment you are to be held in this house until you've straightened out you're behaviour, I will have private teachers to teach you how to be more respectful to yourself and other companies, from this day onward you are to have no contact with those fre-"

"No" looking up to V who gave a look of fierce rage, making Jacques scowl.

"You will do as I say young man!"

"I said no, I want nothing to do with your company" turning to leave Jacques spoke.

"And where will you go, surely not to that filthy friend you frequent with" seeing V's eyes glow Jacques was thrown onto his back as amass of shadows slammed into him, making him pale at being face to mouth with shadows sharp teeth, V spoke calmly.

"You may wish to choose someone else to be you're dying companies heir father, I want nothing, to do with it, am I understood?" turning to his father as the desk lay in pieces, Klein stared at the panther demon standing over Jacques with Whitley standing behind him in fear while Weiss held her mouth with her mother, Winter merely gave a look of disgust towards Jacques.

"If that is what you wish, than so be it, Victor" standing up straighter with an open glare towards Jacques, V spoke.

"I am no longer you're Heir, Jacques Schnee, you caused this with you're disrespect to a proud species, reflect on those facts before speaking to me ever, again" moving with Shadow joining his side, Winter followed in worry with Weiss and Aurora, Jacques left with his youngest son and Butler who moved to help him off the ground.

"That disrespectful, brat" was all Jacques as Whitley moved to help his father, sparing an angry look after his brother.

* * *

Stepping out onto the courtyard with Shadow and Griffon following closely, V leaned against a podium before sliding down to sit, resting his head on his right hand, he sighed as Griffon landed softly.

Looking to Shadow who gave a soft growl, Griffon shrugged before turning to V.

"_**So… any updates you want to share with us, or is now a bad time?**_" seeing the child form of V look up, his eyes gained focus before he sighed.

"Well, you should know this world is known as Remnant, four kingdoms, all against an enemy weaker than demons… called Grimm… weak little creatures I might add compared to what we've faced in the past" seeing Griffon nod excitedly he spoke.

"_**Oh you have no idea, when I took those things down I barely felt a drain in my energy, I held so much back it was sad**_" giving the bird a smile, V went to speak until he turned to see Weiss running to him, making him frown before hugging him tightly, making V hug her as she began to sob into his shoulder, making V frown before bringing her closer, Shadow curling around them protectively as Griffon flew up to a perch to give early warnings.

* * *

years later Special addition

* * *

V Trailer

* * *

Stepping out to an open warehouse, V now Seventeen years of age, read his book with a click in his step as a Cane shined through the soft moonlight, stopping to rub the wolf handle of his new cane, V flipped a page of his book as a figure walked by him.

"So, How are we handling this?" turning with a smile as V read his book, he began to recite one part calmly.

"I must create a system, or be enslaved by another man's. I will not reason and compare: my business is to create." Snapping his book shut with a smile to his current partner, the two shared a gaze before Emerald Sustrai spoke.

"That doesn't answer my question" saying this, V merely let out a soft chuckle while walking ahead.

"It wasn't my answer to you're question" twirling his new cane in hand, V looked over a nesting ground for Grimm with a gaze of disgust, Emerald beside him with a worried look as she brought out a scroll.

"Are you sure about this, I mean We don't know how much Grimm is down there" looking to Emerald with a smile, he brushed his right hand across her cheek softly to move a strand of hair from her face, making her blush as V spoke.

"If We are to be accepted into beacon… We must cleanse the beasts that threaten the village over yonder" pointing his cane over his left shoulder, Emerald sighed before she brought out her sickles, making V raise an eyebrow before the extended, becoming mini scythes that glowed with fire dust.

Looking forward, V raised his right hand for Griffon to land.

"Any news to share?"

"_**Uh, Well, I spotted an Alpha duo having a ruff around in the middle of the nest beside a puddle of that black liquid we've been finding, But uh, I got nothing major we need to worry about, So it'll be easy pickings I guess**_" Giving the demon bird a look, the bird shrugged before fading into V's left arms tattoo.

Stepping forward V turned to Emerald with a courteous bow with a hand held out to her.

"Shall we dance, M'lady?" giggling at his dry humor, Emerald merely ran by him with a playful giggle, making V smile at her actions before following after her, summoning shadow who roared, Griffon above laughing in excitement.

* * *

**(Devil May Cry 5 OST | Jeff Rona feat. Rachel Fannan - Crimson Cloud | ****デビル****メイ****クライ****5)**

* * *

Skulking among it's brethren, a lone Beowolf sniffed the ground for any sign of fresh blood before it looked up at hearing a rock hit the ground, it looked up in time to see Shadow spinning like a buzzsaw before it was cleaved cleanly, slicing forward through several other Grimm, Emerald landed on an Ursa's back before she spun with a jump with her blades ripping through it's neck before she landed with a smile before looking up to See V falling onto an Ursa major, his Cane impaling through it's head before teleporting to a stunned Creep, his Cane torn from it's head he smiled as Emerald gave a jester's bow before she ducked with a spin, cleaving through a Beowolf Shadow returned to V's side as Griffon flew over the nest, sending bolt of purple thunder from above, V merely brought out his book as Shadow and griffon went to work, Emerald dancing a dance of death and blades, V's eyes lingered on her ballerina fit build, her clothing easily showing her curved body before he returned to his book, Sensing a Beowolf behind him he threw his cane through it's head, leaving V's hand in the air before the Cane flew back into his grip, allowing him to duck under a tackle before Shadow's spear attack held it in the air before the attack returned to Shadows being for it to continue its assault.

Allowing V to follow while calling out targets to Griffon and Shadow, he looked to see Emerald laughing in glee before he frowned, turning he spotted one of the alpha's stand up over the small fry, showing it to be an alpha Beringal alongside an alpha goliath.

Making V narrow his eyes as he reached up for Griffon to fly him to a vantage point, followed by Emerald joining him.

"Okay, those two are angry, now what?" turning to V as he stared to his book, he snapped it shut with his eyes closed.

Reaching his left hand to his right wrist, the Grimm were starting to gather for a feast before V held his left hand up with a loud snap from his fingers echoing, followed by his tattoos fading, and his hair turning snow white.

Allowing him to smirk as an object crashed in the centre of the horde, making V run to the edge before Griffon caught him in the air, allowing him to watch as Nightmare rose from the ground as a sludge golem, V swung himself towards his strongest summons as Emerald yelled a cheer as she fell into the confused horde, allowing her to cleave her own space as V landed on Nightmare's back, swinging his cane to the two elder Grimm, he spoke with a smile.

"Cause Ruin" with that, Nightmare lumbered towards the Beringal while swinging it's arms lazily, killing smaller, weaker Grimm on its warpath, V turn towards Emerald to see her riding Shadow through a group he turned to the Beringal in time to duck under a swung hand before it was shoved back with Nightmares punchs, stunning it long enough for Nightmare to lunge forward, headbutting the Grimm V went to finish the easy kill if it weren't for the Goliath to side tackle Nightmare, sending V flying he landed with a grunt as his Cane clattered to his side, leaving him open to the horde as Griffon flew to assist him, seeing the numbers growing among the Grimm, V smiled as he held his cane High with both hands, seeing the Cane shine brightly he stabbed it into the ground as Nightmare threw the Goliath into Shadows spear, it's neck was torn off with Shadow sawing it's way towards the Beringal it roared in rage as Goliath began to fade into a puddle, followed by V's white hair fading into black he smirked as the beringal spotted him.

Watching the Beringal lumber towards him, V twisted his cane in the ground with cracks shining silver, looking up to the Beringal as it hovered above him with a hand raised to kill him, the ground erupted with three demonic looking wolf heads biting into the Beringal, showing the heads belonging to a wolf variant of Cerberus, with V standing on its upper back smugly.

Enraging the Beringal enough it swung the Cerberus off it's right hand to reach him, only for a right hook from Nightmare to stun it backwards, seeing an opportunity V leaped onto Nightmare's hand as it went in for the finishing blow, with V's Cane stabbing forward.

* * *

Before landing on asphalt as V and Emerald stepped towards the city of Vale, Griffon and Shadow seen walking beside him Emerald leaned against V with a giggle escaping her lips as he pulled her closely.

"We have a long way to go for Vale… any idea's for some sight seeing?"

"I think I'll catch upon some reading"

"You book worm"


	3. Demons and Devils among us

Demons and Devils among us

**I couldn't think of any names so have fun**

Standing in silent plea's as she stood upon the airship to Beacon, Ruby Rose had no choice but to let her sister, Yang Xiao Long, crush her with a hug at fending off the notorious thief, Roman Torchwick, despite the crook escaping her.

Feeling her lungs empty from the hug, Yang spoke.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" saying this as some student hopefuls turned to them for a second before returning to their own duties, only three sets of eyes stayed on them.

"Please, Stop!" was all Ruby managed to breath out as Yang's hug tightened before she leaned back.

"But I'm so proud of you!" seeing Yang smile at her situation, Ruby spoke.

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Giving her sister a pleading look, Ruby sighed.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees, like Danite here" gesturing to a brown haired girl wearing a red coat, she turned in confusion as a Slurpee stuck to her mouth before she swallowed to speak.

"What makes you think I'm normal?" turning her body to lean on the railing, her coat was shown to be left open, showing she wore a corset that showed her well-developed… assets, sporting a loosely worn black leather belt holding up leather jeans, her boots sported silver spurs that glowed brightly with a blue glow.

Giving raised brow of silver like her hair, giving her silver eyed cousin a smirk Danite Redgrave spoke.

"I'm just a sexy Huntress in training" getting a sweat drop from her cousin's, Yang and Ruby shared a look before the three fell into playful giggles, tossing the empty drink into a bin, Danite brought them into a hug.

"We're Finally going to BEACOOOOON!"

"You might want to keep it down" turning to the tired sounding voice, the three turned to see V with his Cane in hand.

Sporting a long, open sleeveless leather coat with the sides tied together by strings, inside pockets, and a sewn-in, corset-like vest in the front. He also wears black pants with a silver chain made up of skulls on the right side of his belt and a fingerless glove on his right hand. He also wore tooth pendant around his neck, silver ring on his left middle finger, and a plain leather bracelet and a spiked bracelet on his left wrist.

Seeing the ex-heir of the Schnee dust company, his eyes were glued to his book while leaning on his cane, snapping his book shut he turned to the trio with Ruby blushing towards his green eyes.

Staring at his tattoos for a too long moment, V chuckled slightly.

"I get the stares a lot if you're wondering, being the son of a cruel man does surprise people of how I act in public" seeing the three blush at being caught staring, Emerald came into view to lean on his shoulder, winking to Danite.

Stepping out from V's back, she stood with her hands on her hips, showing she wore an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. Showing it to be teasing her namesake, wearing a pair of pants, the left leg was cut and sewn up to her upper thigh, while the right one fell to her ankle, showing a knee and shin-guard on her exposed leg, the shin guard sported three throwing knives strapped.

That and she wore a loose belt with her sickle/scythes proudly displayed.

"The stares on him and me" leaning with a smirk towards a smugly smiling V, Emerald mock whispered.

"and my ass-ets" looking up with a sigh, V went to speak until Griffon appeared on her shoulder with a perverted giggle.

"**_Oh you have no idea, the guys and jockey wannabe's don't even come close to being subtle, Shadow has been keeping watch over her without anyone realising_**" turning to the three stunned girls, Griffon spoke.

"_**What, never heard a bird talk before?**_" moving to retrieve Griffon from Emerald's shoulder V's cane suddenly spoke with it's eyes glowing crimson.

"Are you seriously going to let that slide V, prove these weaklings she has been claimed by you" giving the Cane a look of annoyance, V sighed while looking over the crowd, spotting seventeen males eying Emerald like a piece of meat he turned to his girl who smiled expectantly.

"So what-" was all she said before V pulled her into a tongue kiss, making Yang and Danite wolf whistle while Ruby hid her face in her hood, followed by V stepping away from a stunned Emerald who blinked away her blank mind before lunging into V's arms, making him fall onto his back as a teen male ran with his hands to his mouth, leaving Griffon flapping his wings before landing on Danite's left shoulder.

"Polly want a cracker?"

"_**Fuck you!**_"

"Hey don't swear in front of my sister, she's still innocent" turning to Yang as Emerald was ravishing V with her mouth, he spoke.

"_**And I'm supposed to care why, Goldilocks**_?"

"You would if you don't want to be cooked, chicken head!"

"_**Oh you blonde bit-**_** Growl!**" stopping to see Shadow standing beside Ruby, the three girls jumped in alarm at the big cats appearance.

"_**You speak!?**_" was all Griffon Sarcastically stated before a hand rested on Shadow's head, showing tanned skin with a tall and lithe build, the girl wore a short, white cape and her exposed midriff, brown leather gloves that had white lining, and various other brown leather gear on her outfit most notably the holsters for her blades, the pouches for her throwing knives, as well as a series of leather clasps keeping her cape from flying off of her upper body, beneath her cape she wore a sports bra with a heart spray painted on the right breast cover.

"Of course he speaks, it asked me to come here for some reason" looking to the panther with her emerald green eyes giving the panther a glance, she looked up to see them all staring at her eyes and bright red hair.

"What?"

"Are you by any chance related to a Pyrrah Nikos?" her answer was a soft chuckle.

"Of course am related to her, we're cousins" seeing the three nod in understanding, the girl spoke with a polite bow.

"I am Lucia skiá" saying this Danite smiled as she wrapped an arm around Lucia's shoulders.

"I think we'll be best of friends, looking down to the pashing duo of V and Emerald, she lightly kicked them for attention.

"Get a room you two?"

"Let the boy claim his mate" turning to the impossibly standing cane, it continued on with pride.

"He is claiming rights to the ancient notion of claiming of his chosen mate, to stop now would prolongue the-why are you all staring at me with shock?"


	4. Twins Reunited

Twins reunited

Stepping off of the airship with disgruntled clothing, V and Emerald stood with eyes awing over Beacon Academy with Griffon's mouth hanging open.

"Whoa"

"Whoa, is an understatement" was all V said before he held his cane.

"Also what did I say about talking?"

"You said not to say anything unless it is helpful" was the canes reply, leaving Emerald to stare at the scene with a smile.

"**_Easy V, he's just a wittle demon in a silver cane_**" turning to Griffon as he hovered above his left shoulder, the Cane roared to life with the wolf handles eyes glowing.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE DEMON, FEATHER BRAINS!**" holding the cane away from his being,V winced as Griffon yelled back.

"**_Oh bring it on ball licker!_**" snatching Griffon from the sky V smashed his head with his Demonic Cane which laughed at being victorious.

Releasing the bird who stood with a shake of its head, V spoke.

"Please, do not cause me a headache like last times spouts of idiocy"

Looking up to V with a growl, Griffon flew onto Emerald's right shoulder in silence, allowing the tanned beauty to scratch his chin.

"**_Oooooh, right there oh warrior goddess_**" eliciting a giggle and groan from Emerald and V, the three plus sentient cane went to follow the crowd with V bringing out his book, hoping to read his annoyance away before he stopped at hearing an explosion, followed by him hearing fast approaching clatter of glass on concrete he swung his cane forward, hearing a *TING* he looked up to see a spinning Dust vial that he plucked from the air, showing it to be containing explosive dust with the Schnee corp insignia emblazoned on.

Narrowing his eyes V turned towards the dissipating cloud of dust and smoke he flipped the vial in hand before walking to investigate, not noticing Emerald and a black haired girl wearing a bow following him.

As he approached with his eyes staring more intensely with annoyance, V stopped and blinked at hearing the voice of Weiss… yelling.

Frowning in worry of what Jacques had done to his sister in his absence he listened to two voices as the cloud faded with the wind.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" frowning at the young voice, V tilted his head with confusion before he was shown the two completely, showing Weiss wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace on the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this was a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. Both with a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and lined with red. A thin white sash was also tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Seeing his sister for a moment, Victor frowned in worry at the scar she sported over her left eye, staring he turned to the younger, scared girl with slight interest, enough to memories her clothing.

Staring at the black haired, silver eyed girl she wore a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt was a red trim. And a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. A red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appeared as a large silver brooch was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, and on her lower back appeared to be a… tool box of some kind.

Giving Weiss a glance he spotted his gift, Myrtenaster, a multi-action dust rapier.

Seeing her still in possession of his gift, he smiled fondly before Weiss continued.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Seeing a chance to cut in, V spoke after clearing his throat to get there attention, Weiss turning and completely freezing up with eyes of shock.

"It may be because she is a prodigy in her old combat school no doubt" gesturing to the young girl as she blushed towards his praise, he turned to Weiss whose eyes began to water with her lips quivering.

Seeing his sister for the first time come out of her father's superior act, he smiled with his arms outstretched for a hug.

"Hello, Sister… It's been a while" smiling broadly now, Weiss lunged into his arms with open sobs into his shoulder, letting his own emotions come out Victor Schnee let out a sniff as he held his sister close, near protectiveness taking over while the girl stood aside with a small, awkward smile on her face.

Watching the two separate, Weiss held her brothers hands as she looked over him, she smiled brightly.

"You're here… You're actually here" smiling as he nodded to his twin, V spoke.

"Well It was the only way to piss off my sperm donor, him not wanting me around my Faunus friends and girlfriend didn't feel enough for me, So I've decided to shove it in his face how greater I am than him" turning to the girl behind Weiss, he spoke.

"And I believe you should apologise to this young lady, that dust vial was loose enough for a small amount to get out" holding the vial to Weiss, the girl blushed as she took it before being dive bombed into a hug by Griffon.

"WEISS, YOU'RE BROTHERS BEEN MEAN TO ME!" laughing as she held the bird, V pinched the bridge of his nose before Emerald leaned over his left shoulder.

"So, you going to introduce me to you're sister or are we gonna wait till later?" seeing Weiss perk up at hearing Emerald she leaned back at her attire before turning suddenly to the girl she was yelling at with a bow.

"Please accept my apology for my rash behaviour" seeing the girl taken aback by the heiress' change, she turned to Victor who gave a small bow while Emerald gave a salute, her chest puffing out in ride.

gesturing to emerald, V spoke.

"This is Emerald, my second, girlfriend" seeing Weiss blinked in surprise It was this moment two others made themselves known.

Turning to the black themed girl with a start at noticing her presence, V had to stop a blush from forming over his cheeks at her undeniable beauty, until he noticed her bow twitch.

"For the Schnee heiress, you definitely did a one eighty in behavior and attitude" seeing Weiss open her mouth to protest, she stopped with a thought before closing her mouth in acceptance, seeing this, V placed a hand on her shoulder with a proud smile that she returned shyly.

"That would be thanks to me keeping our father from corrupting her completely, his cruelty didn't exactly stop to his disregard to Faunus" seeing the girl try her best to not let her eyes roam over his slightly exposed chest, the throat of Emerald and Weiss clearing made the girl perk up with a blush on her cheeks.

Turning to the blonde teen with a blue hoodie, he spoke.

"Uh… is everything alright here?"

Looking over his sister and the girl, he turned back to the teen with a nod.

"I managed to stop escalation in time, but thank you for having a thought" nodding to the teen, V turned to Weiss as she held onto Griffon, the young prodigy was petting his feathered head enough to make the demon bird, trill in response to her petting, V chuckled as Shadow smooched against his right leg, arching his back the girl gasped at the "Big kitten!", the black themed girl blinked in surprise at the appearance of Shadow, she tensed as it turned to her with a questioning growl.

Making her clear her throat she began to leave with a book in hand, V subconsciously looking to her unconsciously swaying hips, the kiss of Emerald snapped him from his trance as he was turned to a pouting Weiss who had Griffon facing him in her arms, the bird having a knowing smirk on his beak at V being caught staring.

"… No comment"

"Not happening, what have you been doing since you left the manor, Klein has been worried with Mother and Winter"

"I take it Whitley has become corrupted by father" seeing the girl look down in sadness, V brought her into a hug with Griffon gagging at being crushed.

"We'll talk later, we don't want to be late for this announcement from Headmaster Ozpin, do we?" turning to the two others, V spoke.

"Care to join us?" seeing the two look to each other, the girl shrugged.

"Might as well, I don't actually know where to go" squeezing from his prison, Griffon spoke tiredly.

"That's understandable"

* * *

Stepping into the Auditorium with Weiss and Emerald, V had to explain many things to his sister, mainly the relationship he had with both Ilia and Emerald, which left him blushing as Griffon had vocally teased with detail of his adult activities with the two.

Until V smacked him down with his cane who laughed at the bird.

Which left V and Emerald explaining even more to Weiss due to his Sentient Cane.

Which was halted by the sound of a mic being tapped on did they all turned to see the Headmistress of Beacon herself, Glynda Goodwitch before she stepped aside for Headmaster Ozpin to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction… You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Frowning in thought to the speech, V turned to an equally confused Emerald as Griffon sat on his shoulder.

"**_Well, that was a mood killer_**"

"Indeed"

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Watching the crowd of hopeful students, V, Emerald and Weiss followed with Shadow following beside Emerald with a purr like growl, making anyone eyeing for her to back off… unless they were stupid enough *CoughCardinCough*.

Setting down a sleeping bag beside V's as he read against a wall, Emerald now wore a pair of black shorts with V's insignia on the front, she also wore a Dark green sports bra which held her own symbol, sitting beside V as he spared her a glance he returned to his book before turning back to Emerald with a chuckle.

"Why do you consistently wear my shorts?" letting her lean on him with a smirk, Emerald spoke.

"You always get excited when my curves are shown" rolling his eyes at her tease he smacked her hand away from his crotch, making her pout before he gave her a stern look.

"We don't want to get kicked out because of indecency now do we?" seeing her blink she sighed while leaning back, seeing guys trying to flex their muscles, she grimaced at how hard they were trying, this was why Emerald had even considered dating V, he didn't try to get attention, he was the mystery she to this day still tried to discover, even when he fully introduced himself she still thought he had secrets, even his book was written by someone who didn't even exist, though it was a good read in her opinion, and his summons were nothing like the Schnee's, Well, Griffon and Shadow weren't like the usual Schnee summons, Nightmare and úlfur were hell bent on destroying anything when summoned, at least úlfur was capable of speech when in cane form, speaking of cane.

Looking to a corner, the sentient Cane watched over the room like a silent guard dog, resting beside it Shadow lazed beside the girl with the bow from earlier, her own book in hand Emerald turned to V whose eyes remained on his book.

"I'm gonna go socialize with the other bookworm, hopefully she has a book worth reading" looking to her and then to the hidden Faunus he turned to her with a shrug.

"I'm not stopping you" seeing her get up V watched her hips sway as she stepped towards the hidden Faunus Victor's eyes snaked towards the hungry eyes of the male populace, narrowing his eyes he looked to Úlfur Cane form before holding his hand up, confusing those paying attention to him until the Cane flew to his grip.

Moving the cane's ears to his lips he whispered an order before the Cane hovered before splitting into three wolfs, one glowing a bright blue, the other a crimson red the third a deeper blue.

Staring at V he gave a nod before returning to his reading, allowing the three wolves to move around Emerald's area like guard dogs, baring their teeth at a leering teen he backed down immediately as a small poof of fire escaped the red ones mouth.

Reading for a minute longer he heard Emerald call to him from her sitting position, making him look up he stood up with a hand raised the three wolves burst into their elements before forming his cane, moving to his second Girlfriend he noticed the prodigy girl from his arrival with a blonde girl who came close to making Emerald look small, frowning he stood before them with a pleasant smile.

"V, this is Ruby, Yang and Blake, girls, this is Victor"

"A pleasure I assure you all" leaning on his cane Shadow let out a growl of amusement at his greeting.

"You may call me V if you wish, all my friends seem to do so" looking to the Black themed girl, Blake, their eyes met with her cheeks immediately darkening as she looked to her book, which V recognised Instantly.

"I know that book, the man cursed with two souls, I think I heard of a movie in production for this one" seeing her perk up, V smiled.

"Really, a movie about a book, boring" turning to Yang as she spoke, she noticed him giving her a raised eyebrow before turning to Ruby.

"Is She related to you by anyway?"

"Yeah, She's my older sister" frowning at the fact shown, V turned to Yang who frowned in confusion.

"Same father, different mothers is my guess, correct?" seeing the two give a surprised look, Yang spoke.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I fought a woman with an uncanny resemblance to you on my travels, claiming I belong to their tribe due to my strength or some foolish reason for being a bandit" seeing her frown he allowed her to speak.

"Why'd she attack you?" seeing her eyes glow red, V merely shrugged as he summoned Griffon on his outstretched arm.

"She witnessed a battle between four alpha Grimm and myself, and how I came out victorious, not even tired or harmed" looking to Griffon as he moved his arm to Yang, he smirked with his left hand's palm facing upward before a tiny figure of Nightmare stood on his palm, unnerving Yang as it's tiny eye stared at her, she looked to V's smile nervously.

"I tend to give my enemies a nightmare when the need calls" saying that, he closed his hand with the figure dissipating into smoke that melted into his tattoos, somehow blowing the candle lighting the corner out while doing so.

* * *

**Sorry for the latency of this update, Didn't exactly have any inspiration until i played bit of my other video games, finally got up to the Vergil fight in DMC 5, god i love that game, and Nero's new Devil bringer/trigger, my god he has two spectral arms now with feathers, though they could have done better with the bottom half of his Devil trigger, i still think it looks awesome.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and hopefully you liked the idea of V's cane being Sentient, got the idea from Ragni and Rudra (Rudra?) from the previous games, I think i got one of their names right, don't know though but I'll look it up later cause I'm tired, anyway since I'm done, PEACE**


	5. Emerald Forest, more like crater

Emerald Forest? More like crater

**AN: HOW DO I MAKE A BETA READER FOR** **THIS!?**

* * *

Letting out a yawn as he stretched his arms from waking up, V looked to his chest to see Emerald sleeping on his chest with a peaceful expression, he looked up with his eyes closing before they snapped open with him looking to Blake who currently held a sleeping Shadow in her sleep, the two looking even more relaxed than any feline, V looked to the window to see the sky slowly lighting up to the early morning sky, pink clouds easily seen mixed with a vibrant yellow and orange he looked to Emerald who stirred awake from being kissed on her forehead, shaking V away she mumbled for more sleep until V began to lightly tickle her, making her stir more awake now to give V an annoyed look.

"Why do you wake up so early without an alarm?" trying to give a shrug she sat up to stretch she let out a sigh before standing up, followed by V who followed her to the unisex changing room/bathroom.

Showing his tattoos on display V found his locker with ease, due to Griffon and Úlfur branding a V shape on the front.

It was with a punch did it pop open to show V's standard clothing which he reached to with a smile.

Griffon sitting atop his locker as Emerald moved to the showers, making V look around before following the reformed thief with a smile.

* * *

Minutes later

* * *

Stepping out of the shower section of the change room with smiles of bliss and satisfaction, V fixing his coat by making sure his strings were tied, he felt Emerald slap his ass playfully, making him laugh as the other students were beginning to wake, he noticed Blake stretch beside Shadow before said demon panther noticed him, vanishing to return to V's tattoos, leaving Blake to yelp at her pillow vanishing from her grasp.

Leaving V to follow Emerald to the cafeteria where they were sooner joined by many other students, leaving V and Emerald to eat the pancakes in peace, though V drowned his with maple syrup, which left Emerald looking at him weirdly as he ate calmly before turning to her with an innocent look.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes while looking forward Emerald spotted Lucia entering the cafeteria with Weiss and another red head… most likely Pyrrha Nikos judging by the looks of awe from the other hopefuls following them.

Seeing Weiss look to them she smiled while leading Lucia and Pyrrha to them, seeing them himself, V neatly finished his meal while wiping his mouth of syrup.

"Morning Victor" smiling to his sister as she sat down across from him.

"Morning Weiss, to you as well Lucia… and am I to believe Pyrrha Nikos" seeing her lose her smile slightly V raised an eyebrow before looking to Lucia.

"So, any idea on what this initiation will be about?" turning to Weiss who gave a look of thought, Lucia spoke.

"I think we're retrieving relics of some sort" looking to Pyrrha who gave a small shrug.

"So how is Vale to you're liking Miss Nikos?" seeing her perk up, she smiled slightly.

"It seems a more pleasant than Argus, so I have no complaints so far" smiling at the gladiator, Griffon appeared to snack on a left over Pancake, startling Pyrrha who went for her weapon before Weiss stopped her.

"It's alright, this is Griffon" seeing Weiss gesture to the bird as it ate, it turned to her with a nod.

"He's a summons of mine" seeing V run a hand over the birds head the bird gave a growl of approval, before being shoved aside by Shadow who took two pancakes from V's plate, leaving it absent of his breakfast.

Making Emerald and Weiss giggle while V stared at his plate in annoyance.

"One day, just one day I'm going to have a breakfast without it being stolen" with that he got up from his seat, Emerald following him as the others were serving themselves breakfast.

* * *

Stepping onto silver tiles overlooking the emerald forest, V looked over the forest below with furrowed eyebrows at sensing a presence, turning to Beacon where the presence was coming from, his eyes slowly looked to the ground.

Appearing on his shoulder, Griffon spoke.

"You sensing what I'm sensing?"

"Yes, odd to feel it reached downward" turning back to the forest as Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch arrive with the other hopefuls, V blinked in confusion at sensing a, dulling aura of magic from Ozpin he shook the thought from his mind as Ozpin spoke to the gathered teens.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Seeing Ozpin sip his coffee, V looked over the forest once more before Goodwitch continued for Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Turning to the blonde milf-I mean Headmistress, V gave a look to Emerald who shrugged in response.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Giving Emerald a knowing smile, they turned to Ozpin.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Turning to the shout of Ruby, the two gave a look of confusion before looking to Ozpin.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." It was this moment Griffon appeared and spoke.

"_**JUST SEND US TO BLOW SHIT UP ALREADY!**_" smacking the bird off his shoulder with Úlfur's Cane form, V smiled awkwardly as Ozpin gave the bird a look.

"_**Ow, what was that for, V?**_" turning to the demon bird he growled.

"YOU'RE BEING DISRESPECTFUL!"

"_**I'm a bird, what do you expect?**_"

"Young man, please reframe from letting you're bird talk so rudely" turning to Goodwitch with a shrug, V poked Griffon in annoyance.

"He has his own mind and attitude, and I have no power where or when he comes out" turning to Griffon he gave the bird a look of annoyance.

"Though I wish I could at times!" giving him a look of annoyance, Griffon vanished back into V's tattoos without a word.

"Now As i was saying, You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" turning to give V a look, the teen merely held his hands up in resignation.

"Yeah, Um… Sir?"

"Good, take you're positions" upon hearing that, V lifted his Cane to hold it mid-way with Emerald unsheathing her scythe's with an excited smile, turning to V who gave her a smile in return he spoke.

"First to start?"

"First to finish"

With that the two looked forward before they noticed the student beside them hurtled upward, making V blink before calling to Griffon, just in time for him to go flying upward.

"GRIFFON!"

"_**I'M ON IT, V!"**_

* * *

Minutes later

* * *

Slowly gliding down to the forest below with Griffon flapping his wings with a sigh.

"**_Why do you do this out of habit?_**"

Looking up to the bird with an annoyed look, V spoke.

"That time was not my fault" landing on the ground with Griffon flying down before they looked up to hearing shotgun blasts above, followed by Yang flying by overhead with V letting out a chuckle.

Looking to the surrounding forest, V frowned at noticing a sign of movement in the distance, frowning as he went to investigate he stopped at hearing a growl before throwing his cane to the left, nailing a sneaking Beowolf in the head he turned to the right where a Beowolf stood impaled by Shadow's spears, smiling at the sight of the coughing Grimm, V recalled his Cane to stab the Grimm through it's throat, showing the Cane stabbing through the back of its neck V stepped back with the corpse fading away, much like a demons.

Stepping forward as Shadow rose from the ground to follow him, the panther demon let out a growl as Griffon flew ahead to scout, leaving V and Shadow to walk.

"_**So, should we out do our future classmates or stick to looking mysterious persons gig we had?**_" walking with Shadow in smooth strides, Úlfur spoke.

"Why hide behind a veil of mystery, it would be better to show you're true strength V, if you hide what you are, you are setting yourself to be walked on" lifting the Cane up with a frown of thought, V sighed before running a hand through his hair, looking up in thought he gave a curt nod before running forward, Shadow following his stride before he melted into the ground for V to ride like a skateboard, his Cane in front of his feet V had a look of determination.

"First we must find Emerald"

* * *

[Emerald Forest, Beacon academy]

* * *

Landing into a crouch with her scythes impaling the ground, Emerald looked up with a keen eye for Grimm before she ran forward, reaching to her upper back two straps for her scythes formed from grey dust connected to strings, allowing her to sprint with no hindrance, slowing down to look towards the sounds of gunfire she looked forward in time to lean back while falling to her knees to avoid a clothesline from an Ursa.

Sliding while facing the Grimm as it turned to her, Emerald sighed in annoyance while unsheathing her scythes, scraping the blades together they sparked with fire licking over the blades.

"Alright teddy bear…Let's see if you've got fluff inside" this said the Ursa roared at the name while lumbering towards her, Emerald smirked as she stood her ground as the Grimm lunged through her, confusing the Grimm before a wound opened up on it's right shoulder before it tore across it's throat before Emerald faded into View with her blades held above her head as she crouched.

Standing up as the Ursa fell to the ground, Emerald showed a smirk before rushing forward once more, hearing something rush above her head like a spear through wind Emerald paid no mind, instead focusing on finding a teammate… or V if she were lucky.

Seeming to be drawn to look up she noticed Yang shooting over her with a yell of excitement which caused Emerald to slow to a walk, a look of mild confusion that left her standing for a minute before she turned and nearly yelped at seeing Danite leaping back to avoid a scythe.

"WHOA!, Hold it in safety mode Sustrai" seeing the form of Danite RedGrave, Emerald sighed with a sag in her shoulders as her scythes reverted to their sickle forms, pointing one to a smiling Danite Emerald spoke.

"Don't ever do that, Again" giving a nod of understanding.

"My bad…" with that the two went into a silence, before Danite held her hand to Emerald.

"Seems we're partners" smiling at each other now, Emerald nodded as she began to lead Danite onward.

"So it seems" it was that moment the two tensed up at hearing gunfire and an explosion, and lightning strikes.

Making Emerald smirk as she heard the sound of Griffon laughing.

Gesturing for Danite to follow, She spoke.

"Come on, we don't want to keep V waiting" getting a confused look as the sound of destruction increased in sound and feeling, Danite spoke while bringing out two large blades with engines revving like a motorcycle.

"Wait, that's V what I'm hearing!?" seeing Emerald wave her hand to follow they stopped suddenly as a roar echoed in rage.

"**I WILL KNAW ON YOU'RE BONES!**" giving a look of alarm at hearing Úlfur yelling in rage.

"Oh shit, We gotta hurry if something was able to piss Úlfur off"

"Úlfur, Whose Úlfur!?"

"SOMEONE YOU MOST DEFINITELY DO NOT WANT TO PISS OFF!"


	6. An angry Úlfur, is a dangerous Úlfur

An angry Úlfur, is a dangerous Úlfur

"**I WILL GNAW ON YOU'RE BONES!**" snapping his eyes open as his newly gained partner, Lucia dragged him away from one sided battle between Úlfur and a Grimm Cerberus, he craned his head up to see the easily shown size difference between the Demon and the weak copy.

Looking to Lucia he took notice to a stray tail shooting towards them until he grabbed onto Lucia with a hug, followed by them soaring into the air.

Which left him landing with his arms protectively around Lucia who laid on his chest, allowing the two to share a glance before looking to Úlfur breathing, fire, lightning and ice down onto the now dying corpse of the Cerberus fake, incinerating, electrocuting and freezing the earth beneath to nothing but… whatever the hell is possible to describe the destruction that Úlfur left behind, not exactly helping the mix coloured cloud of smoke rising from his rage of V being hurt.

Looking to V's bleeding arm as his aura healed the wound, V looked to his arm himself before they both looked to Olfur as the crater he was making grew, thus causing Lucia to point sided to V.

"You were carrying… a large monster… in that Cane?" turning to V as he gave a shrug, she had her brows raised in astonishment at how casual that shrug was, it grew more as V approached the enraged Cerberus with a slow walk.

"Úlfur!" seeing the demon not acknowledging his name, V yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"ÚLFUR!?" it was this shout that the Cerberus turned to him with a whimper as all three heads turned to V.

"Time to calm down" lifting his right arm, it showed the wound was no existent.

"See, no need to lash out for something easily remedied" approaching V for the heads to sniff his closed fist the Cerberus fell onto it's hunches and then forearms with all heads on the ground, giving V their full attention as he scratched their snouts, making the spiked tail wag in delight, just as Emerald and Danite came into view, Danite sooner joining her weapon together for it to mecha-shift into a motorcycle until Emerald stopped her, making the girl look at her in shock, only for Emerald to point to V.

Who held his left hand palm upward to the Cerberus' main nose before it glowed a dark purple before it moved to his hand in the form of a white mist that solidified into V's cane, allowing V to rub the wolf handles head with a smile.

"Easy Úlfur, you're chance to fully stand proud will be soon no doubt" it was this moment V turned and noticed, Emerald, Lucia and Danite staring behind him in awe, making him turn to see the smoke cloud mixed in colour, followed by Griffon arriving through the smoke.

"_**Hey V, I found some ruins that way, looks important if those students I saw had any indication**_" looking up to the bird as V held his arm for him to land, Griffon took a moment to catch his breath, gesturing ahead of him through the smoke.

"_**Right over there**_" seeing Griffon's gesture, V turned to the three girls with a small shrug before Griffon flew ahead.

Seeing the bird V turned to the three with a smirk.

"Well, no rest for the wicked, as they say" with that he hopped onto Shadow's mass before slowly gliding away, making Emerald shake her shock to give chase, Lucia followed seconds after, leaving Danite to nod while rubbing her mouth before she hopped onto her motorcycle weapon to catch up.

* * *

While this was happening, Ozpin watched from his scroll and his normal sight over the forest with a look of worry at seeing the smoke cloud rising from two area's of the forest, the multicoloured one more so.

Looking to his scroll it showed a replay of V's Cane exploding into the beast after a Beowolf snuck up behind him and Lucia, seeing the Cerberus fighting the Grimm variant, Ozpin's eyes narrowed at seeing Victor Schnee's Cerberus show signs of intelligence as it laid before V before returning to his Cane.

Looking up as Glynda stared at her scroll in awe and alarm, she turned to Ozpin who looked to his own Cane with a pout of jealousy.

"No" was all Glynda said before Ozpin speak, making him sigh in defeat.

"You're not fun anymore" it was this moment Glynda smacked him with her riding crop without hesitation.

"Ow" was all he said before he took notice to a large Nevermore flying near the Ruins the Relics resided in.

"I don't remember a Nevermore residing in the Emerald forest?"

* * *

Stepping out into the clearing with Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao long gave the ruined castle remains a once over before speaking.

"Think this is it?" turning to Blake as she looked between the two smoke clouds before turning to Yang.

Giving her partner an incredulous look, Blake walked towards the Ruin with Yang following with a shrug.

Walking to the opening with a frown, Blake spoke in confusion.

"Chess pieces?" letting Yang walk in while looking over the pedestals, She spoke.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Looking to Blake the girl gave a shrug.

"Might as well pick one then"

"Hmmmm... How about a cute little pony?" giving Yang a look with a smile as she shook her head, Blake spoke.

"Sure" walking to each other they stopped suddenly as Griffon flew.

"_**Shade at last**_" looking down to them he stopped and landed on an empty pedestal with a laugh.

"_**Bookworm, Pillow chest, when did you two get here?**_" glaring at the bird with her own mouth open to insult him, they stopped as a scream echoed, making the human and hidden Faunus turn with Yang moving out the opening to get a look, leaving Blake and Griffon.

"_**I have the feeling that was a guy**_" turning to the bird with a raised eyebrow Blake joined Yang before she spotted V sliding towards them with Danite riding some kind of vehicle, leaving Emerald and Lucia to follow with ease.

Seeing Danite slow down to a stop she looked over the forest with a frown as V looked to investigate as well.

"Anyone else hear that scream?" turning to give an answer V stopped at seeing Blake looking to the sky, making him follow her gaze before blinking in surprise.

"Is that Ruby and my sister?" looking up at hearing V, Emerald had to repress a laugh at the sight of a Nevermore being used as a taxi.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" seeing Blake point up, Yang followed her clue as the voice of Ruby's fading into clarity that Yang's eyes widened in horror.

Moving to allow Shadow to jump off his shoulders to catch the child, a blur slammed them both into a tree, making V blink as Shadow fell into view he gave an annoyed growl before running towards V who gave it's head a soft rub before Blake spoke.

"Did you're sister just fall from the Sky?" turning to Yang who had become stunned into silence, V spoke.

"Seem's she became Icarus and flew too close to the sun" seeing Blake turn to him with a blush, they all turned suddenly as an Ursa tumbled into view with a pink explosion spreading behind it before it fell forward, showing a girl yelling "YEEEE-HAAAAW" and seeing her roll onto her feet, V was then stunned at hearing her say.

"Aww… it's broken" followed by another teen running into view after her, with V easily following the fast woman to the Ruin the sound of a squawking Griffon before the girl's voice began to sing, I'm queen of the castle until Griffon's voice yelled out _**"Get away from me you drugged up adrenaline junkie"**_ with that the teen at the Ursa called out, "NORA".

Making V look to the Nevermore.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Gesturing his Cane to Blake, V spoke.

"It seems so" with that V frowned before turning to See Pyrrha running towards them… with a Deathstalker chasing her.

"JAUNE!?"

"Pyrrha!" turning to the tree as Ruby joined them, V turned to the Deathstalker before turning to his Cane before walking towards Pyrrha, twirling his Cane in hand as Ruby hugged Yang.

"Seem's you're play time is still going" stopping as Pyrrha came closer, V winced as she was smacked towards the others, seeing her fly by his calm walk, V stopped and turned to the Grimm with a smirk before his right hand shot up with a loud snap, gaining the attention of the others who had focus on Yang until now after Weiss landed on Jaune who had attempted to catch her before she stood up in alarm Seeing her brother in danger, moving to help she stopped as an object slammed into the ground between V and the Grimm, making V smile as Nightmare rose up with V leaping onto it's right shoulder.

"Demolish" with that command, Nightmare lumbered towards the angered Grimm, Nightmare rose it's left arm before crashing it down onto the Deathstalker, obliterating it in one go, stunning all but Emerald watching as Nightmare and V returned to the group.

Looking down to them all, V spoke with a smile.

"Shall we go?" gesturing to Beacon, Ruby spoke.

"Right, we still have that Nevermore to deal with" seeing the prodigy rouse the troops, V looked up to the Nevermore before running a hand through his now snow white hair, he heard Blake speak.

"So that's how you're a Schnee?" giving her a smirk.

"At you're service, Belladonna" seeing her eyes widen he looked back to the circling nevermore before those without a relic ran out.

"V, we got a Black and White Knight piece" hearing that Ruby gave them a confused look as she looked down to her gold knight she shrugged and pocketed the relic before they all moved out, V trading Nightmare for Shadow and griffon as he followed the larger group, he looked up to the Nevermore with a scowl.

"That bird is annoying"

"_**HEY!**_" giving Griffon a look, V pointing with his Cane to the Nevermore.

"That bird, you fool"

"_**Oh**_" rolling his eyes at Griffon's antics, V looked to the bridge to Beacon ahead before the Nevermore crashed through it, making them all stop with Griffon yelling at the Nevermore.

Seeing it land on the tower part of the bridge, V stalked forward with his Cane Glowing.

Stabbing it into the ground, the others leaped back as Úlfur rose with all heads roaring in rage towards the Nevermore.

"I've had enough headaches from one bird, thank you very much"


	7. Demon Flood

Demon flood

Riding on Úlfur's upper back as all three heads along with the other hopeful students fired elements to the extremely agile avian Grimm, V was scowling at the Bird before he smiled.

Just as a familiar shape shot into the Nevermore's head, knocking it into a fire ball curtesy of both Yang and Úlfur, resulting with half it's head burnt away with it's smooth flying lowering to a loopy flapping flight, it landed on the bridge with a weak cry of anger, V narrowed his eyes at the obvious call for help he frowned at sensing an aura of despair approaching, he turned to the forest along side a pale Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie as a Horse like Grimm stalked out from the trees, but what stunned V was what sat atop it like a horse rider.

Sporting a bone like armor with the bottom jaw of a skull exposed beneath a damaged head, the unknown humanoid let out a guttural hiss as V had Úlfur turn to snarl at the new Grimm, while Weiss stared at the Grimm in horror, she was however confused by the missing part of the Nuckalevee's other half that was replaced by the odd creature.

Seeing it snarl as it's focus was fully on V, it let out a guttural snarl as a lance in it's right hand ignited with fire and lightning.

"**Spaaaardaaaaa!" ** hearing the name with eyes widening, V turned to the others.

"Pluck the Nevermore, We'll handle this one" seeing his sister turn to him in refusal with Lucia, he turned to Emerald who had a look of worry before he smirked, clicking his free hand Nevermore returned to the field, smashing it's hands together, Shadow let out a challenging roar as Griffon laughed as lightning danced around him, Úlfur merely roared with all three heads.

Moving to charge Weiss spoke.

"Victor wait!" seeing her brother's summons charge forward with V holding his Cane tightly, Griffon dive bombed the rider from above if only the rider didn't duck under the attack the horse Grimm charged forward on it's passengers grip, moving to headbutt Nightmare the Grimm was stopped in it's tracks, followed by Nightmare sending it back with an uppercut, making the Demon steady it's steed with a roar it glared to the circling demons with rage.

Ordering Úlfur to hang back as Shadow and griffon moved to flank, Nightmare lumbered for a frontal assault with V and Úlfur waited for an opportunity.

Seeing Shadow change into a buzz saw ripping the ground towards the Grimm, the Horse leaped into the air to avoid the attack it failed to avoid Griffon's Lightning storm, making it spaz in the air the Demon was knocked off the horse by Nightmare who crushed it's head with ease, leaving the demon against them with a roar before it flinched as a string of drool fell onto it's left shoulder, making it sag it's shoulders as Úlfur's teeth bared over it's head, making it turn to fight in a last ditch effort to live, knocking Úlfur's mouth away it slapped V off with a roar as it began to punch Úlfur away, reaching for it's fallen weapon it went to impale the Cerberus if not for V recalling the demon back to his Cane, alerting the Demon to his presence, V stood his ground as Griffon and Shadow joined his side, Nightmare rising from the ground the four stared down the demon which roared before charging wildly, making V leap onto Nightmare's back as it lumbered towards the charging demon it's right leg was stopped by a bolt of lightning from griffon, making it swat the bird away Shadow became a saw on the ground it shot towards the Demon who turned and sent Shadow flying with it's Lance it turned to impale Nightmare who had been slow to block, V watched in slow motion as the Lance approached his last summons… before a Diamond shaped Shield flew into sight to ricochet the lance, leaving it alarmed enough for Danite to leap over Nightmare with her two weapons revving loudly with saw blades ready to tear flesh, the girl spun with her weapons taking an eye, She landed on it's head to back flip over V, the cheeky girl winking playful to V as he watched her soar over his head, he saw a Diamond shield spinning towards the Demon it collided with the demons head before Lucia appeared from glass particles, allowing her to slash in rapid succession she threw her shield with her two daggers towards v before she teleported to the Shield as the Demon swiped at it's face.

Turning to roar the Demon fell to it's knee as Emerald slid by with a swipe of her scythes, Lucia appeared opposite of her before they began striking its legs like yoyo's. making the demon stagger at being kept off balance, V ordered Nightmare to attack in it's distraction, willing Nightmare to move faster the Demon balanced itself with it's lance it turned to see Nightmare with it's right arm held back with V standing with his Cane poised to strike, smiling at the demon gained a look of horror as V on Nightmare's arm shot forward, poising his cane forward V spoke with a smile.

"Little wanderer, High thee HOME!"

Stabbing his Cane into the demons head, V stared into it's eyes as they lost their glow of crimson, it began to fade away as V leaped off of Nightmare he was tackled into an embrace by Emerald as Lucia and Danite approached the girl clapping excitedly beside a smiling Lucia, the four than turned to the cliff at hearing rapid firing gunshots, showing Ruby dragging the Nevermore up the cliff, Griffon gulped as the Nevermore's head was cleaved off, making V hold Griffon close protectively while covering the demon birds eyes.

"Well…. Damn, Ruby gots the moves" giving Danite a look they suddenly burst into laughter at being victorious.

* * *

Standing on the stage with the three girls after Team JNPR was formed with jaune Arc the leader, V gave the blonde a gentle pat on the shoulder while Griffon cheered in the air.

Staring to the Headmaster with both hands on his Cane, Ozpin gave his cane an envious look before speaking with a proud smile.

"Victor Schnee, Lucia skiá, Danite RedGrave and Emerald Sustrai, the four of you had gained the second set of Knight pieces set up for odd numbered teams, From this day forward… you will be known as Team DEVL, led by… Victor Schnee!"

Hearing that with a short term surprise, V gave a respectful nod/bow with Lucia giving her own while Danite brought them all into a hug, Weiss clapping for her brother with a smile, V though thought back to the Demon being in Remnant with a troubling thought.

For if one demon was here… what else could be lingering about?


	8. First day of School, oh boy

First day of School, oh boy

Pressing the start button on a stereo with Devil from late night savior playing V stood in his new team's dorm room, Shadow was seen being cuddled by a snoring Danite, Lucia sat in a meditative position on her bed, fully dressed in Beacon uniform, Griffon was on a fashioned bird post tending to his feathers, and Emerald stepping out of the dorms shower with her uniform on along side V who at the moment was fashioning his uniforms jacket to resemble his normal coat, his only luck was removing the sleeves to expose his arms fully with V busy sewing strings to the jacket before Emerald ran a hand through his still wet hair from their shower he gave her a look to show she had a raised eyebrow of amusement.

"What?" smiling at V's look of confusion, she held her scroll up to show a message from Ilia.

"Ilia called, Says hi" giving his second girlfriend a look she smiled.

"When did she call?"

"During the shower" giving the scroll a look he sighed while holding his hand out for the scroll, which Emerald happily gave before finishing her hair drying, leaving V to call back Ilia while Emerald loomed over Danite, her shirt half buttoned to show her cleavage, the former thief reached to Danite's face to open her left eye, making Danite snort awake with Shadow roaring tiredly at being awoken, climbing off the bed Danite sat up with a yawn before being guided to the bathroom by a smirking Emerald, leaving V on the phone with a joyful Ilia.

It was this moment Lucia opened her eyes calmly before letting her body relax.

"What is on todays schedule, Victor?" turning to Lucia after saying good bye to Ilia, V held up a book with a set schedule, he frowned.

"First class is Grimm studies with an over zealous Huntsmen known as Port, at…. Nine thirty" turning to the clock of the room it showed it was Eight thirty, making V lean back in surprise before turning to Lucia as Emerald closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Should we wait for Danite or scout the classroom?" giving Griffon a look as he continued to clean his feathers, V spoke.

"Griffon, can you find the classroom while we wait for Danite?"

Giving his summoner a look with his head held high, Griffon grumbled as he flew to the window, looking around he dived out with Shadow leaning out the window with a growl, just as Danite stepped out with her uniform loosely on, well on enough to cover her decency while Emerald did the rest of her shirts buttons, leaving her and Lucia the prime example of perfect students.

Allowing them to sit back for a minute before Griffon returned which caused them to follow the bird to the designated classroom, which held few students years higher than the four.

* * *

Sitting down in wait for the rest of the class, Port had arrived minutes later than them, which left Victor looking for team JNPR and RWBY with a frown as the start of class approached.

Making V sigh in acceptance before he perked up at the door to the classroom being thrown open.

Seeing his sister panting with her teammates he spared a smile before looking to the professor.

Before he was shown reading his book to stave off the drowsiness the professor was spouting with his ego stroking stories, it was when Ruby began to act like a child did V smile, looking to his sister he noticed her shaking in annoyance.

Frowning at this he summoned Shadow who looked to him in confusion before V spoke.

"Calm Weiss down, Ruby is acting her age" seeing the panther nod it snuck to Weiss' desk where she was close to exploding until she felt Shadow nuzzle into her back, making her turn with an annoyed look that faded as Shadow purred against her right elbow, making her pout while stroking his ears, she failed to see Cardin Whinchester give the Demon a look of disgust before turning to V who had Griffon on his shoulder reading the Grimm list on the wall behind Ports speech.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" giving the teacher a look of disinterest, V went back to writing down Griffon's reports as Port continued.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Taking aim with a makeshift slingshot at Griffon, Cardin had an arrogant smile as Griffon looked up to the board once more.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" seeing V look up to Port with a look of doubt, Cardin saw a target as the Ball paper flew through the air.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" feeling the paper hit him V reached for the paper as it fell he looked to Cardin who had a smirk as Port noticed his movement.

"Mr Schnee, So glad you could volunteer!" turning to the Professor with a blank look, V noticed all eyes on him before he stood up, flicking the paper back at Cardin discreetly, he gave the bully a predatory grin as he stepped away from his desk, running a hand through a snoring Emerald's hair she moaned in delight in her sleep as he went to acquire his gear.

Leaning back with a small glare, Cardin spoke.

"He's gonna get his ass handed to him, I guarantee it" smiling evilly now until Blake spoke from her own book.

"I wouldn't bet on it Whinchester" giving the hidden Faunus a look of confusion, V returned with his black coat billowing in his movement, Shadow had returned to his side with Griffon as Port stood waiting.

Giving the shaking cage a look of study, V turned to Port as he stood at the Cages right side in wait as the rest of team DEVL cheered for him, Danite giving a wolf whistle at V's exposed chest and pack, he gave her a snort of amusement as Port spoke.

"Allllright. Let the match... begin!" seeing Port swing his axe onto the cages lock, V got ready to move as a Boarbatusk came flying out with a spin, making V raise an eyebrow before side stepping the spin attack with a casual grace as Shadow simply stood in place, his head following the pig Grimm as it turned back to V the teen merely brought out his book to read while walking aside another dash, making Port blink at his casual grace the teen pointed his Cane, followed by Griffon diving at the Pig with a laugh, impacting it enough the Grimm squealed in surprise before being sawed in half from below by Shadow who flew upward before landing in between the cleanly cut corpse, leaving the class room in stunned silence as V gave Cardin an evil grin, his eyes glowing purple before he closed his book.

Leaving a stunned port before he spoke.

"Well… uh, well done, lad, feel free to… to join you're team" saying that V gave the teacher a polite nod before turning to his desk, leaping up Griffon lifted him above before V landed in his chair, smiling casually as Griffon landed on his shoulder, before the bell rang for the class to end, making V blink before he gathered his equipment before following Emerald, snaking a hand over her shoulders he didn't notice Cardin giving him a disbelieving look at the scrawny weakling scoring a model of a girlfriend.

Scowling at the sight that shouldn't be possible, Cardin stood up with an angry scowl.

* * *

Following that was the history class led by Professor Oobleck, the quite possibly caffeine addicted Professor who should have cut back years ago, Griffons Quote mind you.

And listening to the rapid fired greeting for the first years, Griffon somehow kept up to pace with the professors ramblings and such of history and it's importance to todays generation, with Cardin the exception due to the prick trying to flick paper at Griffon during the whole lesson, until Oobleck caught him and requested his presence after class, which left V with an even bigger target on his head as Jaune struggled slightly until Griffon helped him, which surprised V at the act of kindness from the demon bird which left V managing by himself before that class ended pretty quickly…. Maybe due to Oobleck being fast the lesson went by faster.

Shrugging as he entered the cafeteria with his team, they were joined by teams RWBY and JNPR who sat down with them as Shadow lazed about with deep breaths as he looked at the surrounding students he growled in greeting to a rabbit Faunus who "Eeped" in surprise by the Panther before gently petting Shadow who purred in delight to the attention as griffon watched.

"_**Be careful he has acid hair balls when the need arises**_" seeing the rabbit give the bird an incredulous look the bird exploded into laughter at the girls face.

"**_Ah, I'm only kidding he doesn't get hair balls, but be careful he tends to become spiked and deadly on occasion_**" seeing the girl cautiously nod she gave Shadow one more scratch on the chin before moving to her team with her tray of food, leaving Shadow to turn to Griffon who gave a chuckle before they went into silence before they saw Cardin approach with his team, seeing Emerald he put on his most charming smile as he sauntered over.

Ignoring Griffon while trying to step on Shadows tale, which avoided the douche, Winchester leant beside Emerald who ate calmly.

"Hey there…" seeing the girl give him a look she snorted and turned back to her food, V giving a look of amusement as Cardin looked over the group of friends.

"Sooo… I couldn't help but notice how a nice looking lady like you could be stuck with a wimp of a guy like him" seeing Cardin gesture to V as he ate calmly, Emerald raised an eyebrow while looking to a frowning Weiss and Ruby, she set her cutlery down to give him her undivided attention.

"Do you have any other suggestions on my dating life that you have no business in?" seeing Emerald give him a look of disinterest, V tapped his growling Cane for silence as Cardin spoke.

"Well, since you've asked I'm fairly sure I'm the perfect guy for such a lovely lady like yourself" upon hearing this, Griffon let out a chuckle which gained team CRDL's attention.

"_**You, perfect, please, you just ooze arrogance and childish behavior like a pre-schooler who thinks he's top shit for being taller than the rest**_" turning to Griffon with a scowl, Cardin spoke.

"I'd shut up if I were you chicken face" the only reaction he got was a mocking laugh from griffon.

"_**Chicken face, is that the best insult you can come up with, that was weak, just like you're sex life that's been starved to death because of how small you seem down there, that Mace might be for show after all, isn't it?"**_

The sounds of "Oooh's" could be heard from the student populace as Cardin balled his fists in anger, moving to speak griffon continued.

"_**And don't get me started on the fact you think with you're weak little muscle than that pea sized brain of you're, I mean seriously what makes you think you have a chance with the warrior goddess whose known my man V far more longer than you, a bully no body whose only thought process is smash it until it gives up, you don't even come close to being like the guys I've known while running with V, you're merely a knuckle scrapping fart in the wind than a Huntsmen worthy of praise and respect, So go to you're table, and merely dream of all the babes you could never get**_" scowling with his fists clenched he went to strike the bird before his feet were pulled from under him by a casually smiling V, who twirled his Cane in hand before placing the bladed end beside Cardin's head as he looked up to V.

"I make up for my weakness with my mind and planning, which you lack, I suggest you rectify that weakness of yours before becoming a Huntsmen, Mr Winchester" with that V watched Cardin climb to his feet with a scowl while pointing an accusing Finger at a smiling V who leant on Úlfur.

"You better watch you're back from no on, Schnee" gesturing behind him, V spoke.

"And you watch your own" turning in confusion Cardin yelped like a bitch as Goodwitch stood behind him with an angry look on her milf grade features.


	9. Stroke of Luck

Stroke of luck

**F*ck it, Velvet's in the harem because I couldn't resist the adorableness of a rabbit girl.**

**And i may have had some thought on Glynda due to my Milf comment but I'll think on that a bit more.**

Landing upon the outskirts of a baron wasteland that was once a forest, Harbinger stabbed into the ground to keep himself steady, Qrow Branwen's dull red eyes scanned over the lifeless valley before him with a hint of worry.

Standing straighter with his tattered cloak flowing with the wind, he reached into his pockets for his scroll to call Ozpin before he heard a weak Beowolf howl behind a ridge.

Walking to investigate the sound he peeked over the ridge to see an alpha Beowolf lapping up water from what remaining of a downhill stream, frowning while moving to forward the call Qrow heard the sounds of powerful wings pushing down wind he looked up to see a bird like corpse swoop down onto the Beowolf, making it roar in rage it lashed out to it's attacker which leapt back with a roar of it's own, and seeing it stand now, Qrow's eyes widened slightly at seeing it had a human body with nearly corpse like wings, watching the two encircle each other Qrow hid below a dead tree for more stealth, he brought his scroll up to record while taking a swig of his flask, watching the two stop for a second they both lunged forward with battle roars, the human bird using its wings to attack the feathers rusty looking, carved through the Beowolf with ease despite appearances, seeing the creature land with a deadly grace it turned to the fading corpse with a snarl before moving to drink the water itself, leaving Qrow in silence until he froze as he felt wind lick over his being, followed by the creature sniffing the air.

Seeing it stand up slowly it turned with a snarl before stalking towards Qrow's location.

"**I know you're here, Human, I can smell you**" standing over the bush while feigning ignorance, the demon spoke with a wing rising up to skewer the bush.

"**You're blood will be a worthy sacrif-**CAW!" seeing the demon look up in confusion it snorted at the bird as its wing impaled the ground, cleaving the tree in half the demon blinked in surprise before sniffing the air, eyes widening in alarm as the human scent came from above, it turned its head upward in time to see Qrow carve through its neck.

* * *

Feeling his Back once more hit the arena's ring, Cardin scowled as V stood over him with his Cane grasped with both hands.

"Hmm, You seem to like the ground, is there a secret behind that?" stepping away as Cardin lashed out V had a pleasant smile despite the fight, if you could call it that, smiling widely now as Cardin Charged with his Mace igniting with fire dust, V smiled evilly as he watched Cardin swing his mace, before it was knocked back by V's Counter with Úlfur, it allowed V to send Shadow at Cardin with it's head elongating into a flail which swung into Cardin's gut, knocking the wind from his lungs the buzzer went off with V the victor.

"Mr Schnee, that will be all!" giving the teacher a gentlemen's bow, she stepped onto the ring while facing the students, seeing Jaune taking notes with Pyrrha

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Turning to a scowling Cardin, Glynda spoke.

"Mr Winchester, despite you're prowess being above others, please reframe from letting your anger controlling your attacks, and use strategy" seeing Cardin growl, V spoke.

"Hard to do that with his minds size" hearing that Glynda turned to V with a look of annoyance.

"Mr Schnee, if you are done mocking you're opponent you will see me after class, am I understood?" seeing the woman set a half sent glare V gave a respectful bow as Cardin stalked off the stage, holding his chest with a grimace Griffon let out a snicker at the prick before noticing V admiring Glynda's legs until he nudged him out of the reverie.

"_**Hey, if you're going to admire the hot teach, make sure no one catches you**_" hearing Griffon whisper that, V cleared his throat with his cheeks reddening as Emerald let out a giggle at catching his eyes staring, though with how Glynda dresses even she couldn't resist.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" it was this moment the bell rang with all the students leaving, with only V and Glynda in the room both moving to her desk, sitting against the desk with V standing at attention, she gave a rare smile as V held his Cane.

"So what was you're Bird meaning when he said "admire the hot teach", I would most certainly like to know what he meant, Mr Schnee?" giving the woman a nervous cough, Glynda had her smile still present before Griffon appeared on his shoulder.

"_**Oh he's been admiring you since we started here, you have no idea how many of the other guys have been watching you**_" smacking the bird with his Cane, V stood as pale as a ghost as Griffon let out a laugh.

"Well, Mr Schnee" seeing the woman stand up, she held her Crop like a Fencer as V gulped as she Smiled.

"Would you like an up close admiration" seeing her eyes narrow with mischief, V looked to his Cane before mimicking her stance he had an unsure look on his face before steeling himself.

"Judging by that, Allow me to… demonstrate why I'm headmistress" with that she lunged to V who stepped forward in kind.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day…"

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolf…"

"Dozen's OF THEM!"

"There were two"

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

It was this moment Danite cut in.

"Don't Grimm disintegrate upon death?" seeing Nora look up in thought she gave a shrug before eating her pancakes, Lucia and Emerald looking out for V before Pyrrha spoke.

"Lucia are you alright?" seeing her cousin turn to her with a look of worry, Lucia spoke as Emerald stayed looking.

"V had been gone a bit too long for a simple punishment, Was just inquiring to where he is" seeing Emerald turn around to eat she let out a hum before seeing Jaune read over notes he took.

"Watch ya reading Lady killer?" seeing the blonde look up he gave a smile as he flipped the notes to her, allowing her and Weiss to read over strategies.

"Well damn, you may be a little down on the skill but you make really good strategies, nice one Arc" seeing Danite rub her chin in thought she went to take the notes before hearing mocking laughter, turning they all glared at the sight of Cardin yanking on Velvet Skarlatina's rabbit ear.

"Ha, told you they were real!" giving the bully team CRDL glares, Blake went to stand until she noticed V stepping into the cafeteria with sweat pouring off him, looking exhausted beyond anything until he turned to the victim of CRDL, which caused his eyes to harden.

Losing his tiredness to anger his eyes glowed purple, throwing his Cane at Cardin it exploded with hellfire to form Úlfur, startling everyone as V stalked towards the team with Shadow and Griffon appear, Nightmare tearing into the reality to follow a snarling Olfur, V stood over a quivering Cardin and his team he held a hand for the Rabbit Faunus with a gentle look she took his hand before being politely pulled to his side as all of Olfur's mouths bared their teeth to CRDL, showing the team had wet themselves V spoke calmly despite his anger.

"Cardin Winchester" seeing the team leader shakily look to V, the Schnee's eyes were glowing purple as his hair hovered with a snow white glow in contrast to his hair.

"This is you're only warning, if you so much as hurt a hair on anyone else in this school, I will have Úlfur use you and you're team as chew toys" leaning back with a hand protectively around Velvet he turned to approach his friends while making Sure Velvet was unharmed, seeing what could be a bruise beneath the brown hair V turned to Griffon.

"Give them a shock treatment" letting out a laugh as he flew back to CRDL, Griffon landed on the table as Cardin turned to him.

"_**Hey Winchester?**_" giving the bird a growl while reaching for its throat, Griffon held his wings up before releasing a boom of lightning.

"_**Have a blast, HAHAHAHAAA**_!"

Landing on Velvet's shoulder as she was seat beside Emerald who rubbed her back, V sat with his hands on his Cane while Nightmare remained on guard, it's lone eye staring eerily at a fearful CRDL, Shadow stalked back and forth in anticipation with low warning growl aimed to the team, before a slightly bruised neck Glynda stepped into the cafeteria.

"CRDL, Report to the Headmasters office immediately, Victor Schnee, you as well" seeing the woman with a serious expression V stood up while placing a hand on Velvet's shoulder she gave him a thankful look as he followed a fearful CRDL.

* * *

Landing with a yell as a Rock broke into pieces upon him landing on it, Nero let out a Groan while Red Queen and Blue Rose were clamped tightly in his grip he sat up with a scowl he looked up to the portal above him as it closed he blinked as a note hovered down to him he snatched it from the air with his regained arm while giving the empty sky a look of suspicion he held the note with both hands he read it calmly before leaning his back with a Calm look, he stared up before speaking.

"So V was given his own life huh… Well, may as well give a visit and get some answers than" holstering Blue rose on his hip he stopped at hearing a howl approaching quickly, reaching for Red Queen he spun with a downward slash cutting through a Beowolf's neck with ease, standing straight while resting the blade on his shoulders he stared down to the Grimm as it began to fade.

Narrowing his eyes he looked to his surroundings to see many red eyes glaring at him from the shadows, making him scoff at feeling at home despite where he was he stabbed red queen into the ground before revving Exceed to full throttle.

"Let's knock some heads"


	10. We're off to see the Wizard XD

We're off to see the wizard XD

Standing to the right with a subtle glare to team CRDL as Goodwitch and Ozpin stood/sat before them, Ozpin was busy with his scroll while Glynda kept sparing V looks, it took all of V to not let his cheeks redden at their previous spar beforehand, clenching his Cane to keep his anger of Cardin his main focus, the snarl of an angered Shadow made the team flinch as Ozpin looked up from his scroll with a slow inhale.

"Team CRDL… Do you wish to inquire as to why you are here?" turning to the team of cowards, Cardin tried a vain attempt to steel his nerves, it was Sky that spoke with an accusing finger to V.

"He attacked us without cause!" giving the team a look of neutriality, Ozpin spoke.

"Than can you explain as to why I have just witnessed you four harassing a second year student that I am proud to have here" standing up with his eyes narrowed slightly, the cowards froze as Ozpin held his scroll to show security footage of the four pulling violently on Velvet's ears, until it showed V and his demon summons approaching.

Setting the scroll on his desk as he leaned on it, he held his desk tightly.

"I have the right mind to expel you four of you because of this act of cowardice to a fellow Huntress in training, from this point you all will attend every detention from every faculty member in this school, you used a warning, the next show of ignorance and arrogance will lead to all you're expulsion… am I understood" seeing the four nod hastily, Ozpin waved them to the elevator.

"Than go on with you're studies, but do not harass anyone else, or you will get expelled immediately" seeing the four run to the elevator, V stood calmly at attention as Ozpin turned to him with his eyes softening up into a proud stare.

"I See Jacques arrogance hasn't corrupted all of his children, how Aurora puts up with him is beyond me" letting out a chuckle at the insult to his father, V shrugged.

"He who desires but act not, breeds pestilence." Seeing Ozpin perk an eyebrow up, V spoke.

"Unlike my father, I am not blinded by greedy arrogance towards Faunus because I saw how unfairly they are treated by the populace, it did good that my girlfriend was a Faunus otherwise I would have turned a blind eye" rubbing his thumb between the Cane's ornament ears, Ozpin blinked as it let out a dull glow with a pleased rumble before V perked up suddenly.

"Can I also ask a question that has been plaguing my mind upon arrival" seeing the two share a look, Ozpin gestured for him to speak.

"What is it I'm sensing beneath the school, My familiar Griffon had stated it when we arrived at the Emerald Forest, I was hoping you could answer my question" seeing Ozpin staring at him with an alarmed look, Glynda had a frown of worry before Ozpin Spoke.

"By what do you mean sense?"

"Well, I can sense whatever it is, is in pain by the fluctuating energy around it, and the fact that-" stopping in surprise on his face as his senses reached outward, V blinked at a very familiar aura in the far distance, causing him to turn his head to the right with a frown.

"Nero?" hearing this Griffon appeared beside V with a look of excitement.

"_**The brat is here, well what do you know**_"

Upon hearing Ozpin and Glynda speaking in hushed tones, Ozpin sighed while turning to V with a no nonsense look.

"What we're about to show you, must remain in this office, am I understood" hearing the seriousness, V looked down before giving a nod.

"You have my word whatever it is you're hiding I will not divulge to others" nodding to the answer, Ozpin led the two to the elevator.

"Tell me, Victor, What is you're favourite fairy tale?"

* * *

Hours later

* * *

Lying down on his bed in thought, V held Emerald close in deep thought as his mind stayed to what he was shown.

* * *

_Stepping into the room after Ozpin and Glynda, V's eyes widened in shock at the sight of a woman held in a pod._

_It was when he approached did he feel her pain when he touched the glass._

* * *

Wincing at the memory as he held Emerald, he stared to the ceiling before he heard the voice of Jaune and Ruby out in the hallway, frowning he gently moved Emerald to the side he stepped out of bed to approach the door, reaching for the handle the voice of Jaune stopped him.

"I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." narrowing his eyes at Cardin's name, V leant against the door to listen before stepping in.

"I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Moving quickly to open the door, V saw the two team leaders with jaune's head hanging in defeat.

"I'm a failure."

"False" seeing the two turn to him as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, he noticed Ruby blush at his exposed upper body, he gave a look down to see his sweat pants still present he looked up to Jaune who frowned in confusion.

"I, what?"

"To call yourself a failure, is a sign of giving in to cowardice, your strategies against others has also been a factor to your own skills, your ability to look at a fight and come up with possible strategies even makes me envious of your mind" giving Jaune a genuine praise, the blonde knight had the decency to blush while Ruby smiled at him.

"Gee, V, Thanks, for that I mean, not every day someone gets praise form a Schnee" giving the blonde a shrug V spoke once more.

"With such intelligence you rise in the world. You get ranked ahead or behind others in regard to your competence in retaining information. You stroll with this intelligence in and out of fields of knowledge, getting always more marks on your preserving tablets." Smiling at the looks he got, Victor spoke.

"The more knowledge you gain, the further you are then others, Something which Cardin lacks through all his muscle" seeing Jaune cringe at the name, V frowned in suspicion.

"What has Cardin done?" seeing the blonde look up in panic V's own eyes widened before he raised his left hand calmly.

"Calm down, it was a simple question, I know what Cardin has done to others, myself included, you're his latest victim before Miss Scarlatina" seeing the teen give Ruby a look he went silent before he sighed in defeat, giving V a look Jaune slid down the wall.

"I'm not cut out for this place, its just a matter of time before my secret is out now that Cardin knows" giving Juane a frown of worry, V and Ruby joined him by his sides.

"The truth is, I faked my Transcripts to get to Beacon" giving a calm look, V only saw the determination Jaune had, While Ruby had a conflicted look as Jaune continued.

"I just wanted to be like my grandfather and my dad, but unlike them, my sisters got all their traits and skills, and I got nothing" giving Jaune a raised brow, V placed a reassuring hand on his head, making Jaune and Ruby look to his smiling face.

"You didn't get nothing from you're heritage, You got the mind of a strategist that no doubt would give my sister a run for her lien…" Looking forward V sat back with a smile.

"You remind me of someone I knew, Jaune" giving the enigmatic Hunter in training their full attention.

"He started with nothing, and yet, he prospered even when the world was against him, even though his goals were questionable… he never gave up on what he strived for, I can see him in you… the good part I mean, just… don't go craving for power on us okay?" giving a chuckle at the odd tale, Jaune frowned as he turned to V.

"Who was this person you knew, if you don't mind me asking?" looking to the ceiling as Shadow appeared and curled up against Ruby, V spoke one name that he would remember forever.

"… Vergil"


	11. He's a Friend from Work

He's a friend from work!

Following friends and teammates, Jaune and V strolled side by side as Professor Goodwitch guided them, V and Jaune looked to the jars in hand they shared a confused look before listening to Glynda once more, V's eyes lingering lower than intended he noticed her new stockings… with very faintly V decoration.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Giving Jaune a look as he looked to the trees, he turned back to Glynda who was giving him a knowing smirk, making V smile back bashfully as Glynda continued, lifting up a full jar for example.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" giving V a discreet wink, the mysterious one gave a small chuckle while tapping her legs with his cane playfully, making her snort in amusement as the other students went ahead to do their tasks, team CRDL separating from the rest as Jaune followed closely to Pyrrha who was currently speaking to him, the two having made amends last night after V gave Cardin a warning after calling Jaune with blackmail.

Seeing the others out of sight, V went to bid the teach farewell until he was pulled into a very exotic tongue kiss, followed by Glynda walking after the students with V stunned silent, it didn't help Griffon was laughing hysterically above.

"_**Seems you've become a lady killer since coming here, huh!**_" giving the bird a glare, V followed with his cheeks reddening at seeing Glynda's hips swaying, making V bite his knuckle he was hopped on by Emerald who wrapped her arms over his shoulders, looming her mouth to his ear she purred.

"I see you've hitched a milf, well done" finally losing his grip the usually stoic and calm V became a stuttering mess as Emerald giggled at his reaction, hearing Danite call to them she turned to catch a jar of sap.

Giving V a smile, Emerald lead V to the others, failing to notice the absence of team CRDL.

* * *

Who happened to be glaring ominously down at the groups with Sky sporting bandages over his hands and arms, a box labelled Rapier wasps he turned to Cardin as he sneered.

"Alright boss… whose that first target?" seeing Cardin look over potentials he scowled as V and Emerald stepped into view.

"The know it all with the Cane, seems he's in need of an "Attitude" adjustment" seeing his teammates smile evilly Dove held the box at the ready as Cardin and Sky held up jars of sap, moving to throw the jars they all stopped dead at the sound of a roar, slowly turning… the four were met with the sight of a large praying mantis creature stalking towards them, easily towering an Ursa Major that lay decaying into dust behind it.

Paling at the sight of an Empusa Queen, Cardin did the most stupidest thing instinctively… he threw his jar at the demon that recoiled in surprise, making it roar in rage as its eyes were covered in Sap it thrashed about with an arm backhanding Cardin towards the other groups, leaving the others to run as smaller Empusa stalked into the open.

* * *

When the sound of an Empusa Queen's roar echoed and Cardin flying into View, V gave Emerald a look, seeing her nod he ran towards the sounds of roars he ignored the rest of team CRDL as they ran in fear, entering the clearing with Griffon's assistance, V looked to the small breeding ground of Empusa he frowned in amusement as the Empusa Queen tried to rid it's eye sight of sap it stopped however at getting a taste in it's mouth, making V frown it sucked the rest of the sap like a vacuum, leaving it's sight free it turned to him with a Shriek that sounded like a screaming woman, V held Úlfur mid way, moving to charge he stopped abruptly however as a Blue astral Arm grabbed the queen Empusa from behind and slammed it into the ground, showing Nero casually walking by towards V, motioning with his restored arm, V had a double take at the sight before seeing the arm mimic Nero's motion, viciously slamming the Demon further into the ground, Griffon landed on V's shoulder.

"_**Hey Rockstar, nice arm…**_" giving the bird a small glare, the astral arm crushed the demon's head with a crunch and pop as it dissipated into Nero, who gave a head tilt shrug.

"Thanks for noticing, now since I've found you both, mind explaining as to where the hell we are!?" giving a sign to answer V sent Shadow to attack a stealthily approaching Empusa, Griffon joining his fellow demon, allowing V and Nero speak with Nero holding Red queen on his shoulders.

"Okay, before you go to hit me… I was reincarnated into this world and-" his explanation was cut off by Nero bonking his head, making V rub it in response as Nero spoke.

"I know where we are in dimension wise, I want to know our location, cause I was dragged here to help you by some guy named Loki, the thing that wasn't explained was what are we up against" reaching into his jacket's inner pocket he held the note with V taking it with a frown.

Reading over it he went to hand it back to Nero until it burst into flame… leaving the two blinking in surprise and alarm, looking up to each other, V spoke as calmly as he could.

"TO be honest... I don't know myself, all I was told is that I would know when the time comes" shrugging as he rubbed Úlfur, the demon hunter went to speak before he noticed the, obviously sentient Cane.

"Nice Cane… is that thing alive?" turning to the sound of Grimm approaching as Shadow and Griffon returned to V's defense the two stood back to back for a fight.

"V/Victor!" turning to the voice of a worried Emerald and Weiss, Nero turned back to the Grimm with Blue rose taking out five Beowolf in a straight line he held Red queen at the ready.

"Explain later, fight now"

"Agreed"

With that the two moved, V at a leisurely pace, and Nero rushing forward with a Streak, followed by a high roller that was continued by Griffon, just as Emerald and Weiss arrived with the others, startled at the sight of Nero slamming a Beowolf alpha with his Devil bringer he held it down with Blue rose aimed before discharging, scattering the Grimm's head everywhere he turned with a downward swing from Red queen, standing up fully he turned his head just in time to see a Beowolf shoot in mid air, turning he spotted Ruby aiming Crescent Rose before she fired more dust rounds, turning to continue he jumped as Úlfur stood with bared teeth, making the Beowolf stop and flinch as all three heads roared in rage, watching Úlfur walk left and right, roaring and snarling as the Beowolf turned and fled, all three heads sent out their respective element, leaving Nero surprised into silence.

"Well, that's new"

Turning to the area as the others arrived, minus team Coward/CRDL, Griffon flew to Emerald to sit while V approached Nero who did the same after Úlfur returned to his Cane form, it was a big surprise as V brought him into a hug, making Nero awkwardly return it.

"We have a lot to catch up on my friend"

"UH, MR Schnee…!?" turning to a confused Goodwitch, V perked up while calmly placing a hand on Nero's shoulder.

"This is a friend from my travels, Nero!" giving a smile at being in the spot light, Nero gave a lazy salute.

"He's a friend from work!"


	12. Father and Son meet up kind of

Father and Son meet up… Kind of

Setting down a cup of Caramel Latte, V and Nero sat at a Café Diner within Vale with an awkward silence, Nero having his right leg on his left knee, he was currently tapping a rhythm, V bit his lip while looking over the other customers, a couple of Faunus here and there he turned back to his full self's son with a hint of hesitance… before he sighed.

Moving to drink Nero spoke with a frown.

"It wasn't easy, you know" looking to the demon hunter mid drink, V lowered his cup down to listen.

"What wasn't easy?"

"Finding out who my father is, didn't help he tore off my arm before actually finding out through my supposed ass hole of an uncle, They're in hell by the way, Vergil actually kept the book, somehow" reaching into his jacket V's eyes widened at seeing his book from Earth.

"Had a bit of a read… really, eye opening, so to speak" seeing V reach for the book with a hint of reverence, he stopped and sighed with his head down.

"I may still retain my memories of Vergil, I am my own person now, born to a wealthy family with a cruel insight to Faunus, that is also the reason why you saw me being hassled worriedly by my new sister and second girlfriend on the way to the Prestigious academy known as Beacon" looking around for a full minute as Nero let the name sink in, V spoke once again.

"The head of the Schnee dust company, my so called father slash manipulator, Jacques Schnee tried to make me a puppet that shared his ideals, my eldest sister refused, I refused, and my twin is a complicated subject seeing as half of my fathers Falsely tamed bullshit was shoved into her fragile mind, my mother tried her best but Jacques wouldn't take a hint" summoning shadow to place a hand affectionately on, rubbing enough to elicit a grumbling purr, a tiger Faunus turned suddenly in surprise before turning back to her supposed friend who gave out a chuckle.

Seeing Shadow, Nero looked up to V while giving him a look.

"Tell me what happened to this point of this life you have, and I mean everything" giving a nod of acceptance, V stood with a follow gesture, turning back for his latte he gave a silent toast to the waitress who giggled at her newly acquired frequent customer as he left.

Walking along the docks of vale as it was setting up for the upcoming tournament, V and Nero walked with ease.

"To start out my life here, I was at age five forced into study of politics and business from Jacques Schnee, with that my life had been me having a tug of war with my so called father whenever I needed to get away from him" tapping his cane on the pavement of the sidewalk, V stopped at a pedestrian walking with Nero following suit.

"It was that frequent times and hours of freedom that allowed me to make my own friend who had hidden herself among humans, their small minds already molded into Faunus racism from their idiotic parents, her name is Ilia Amitola, who has been my oldest and longest friend, second to Emerald Sustrai, who is my second girlfriend… followed by a possible third" turning to V with a look of bewilderment, Nero spoke.

"You do realise that could make them my step mothers… right?" Seeing V stop with his mind processing that, he slowly raised a hand to his face with a groan.

"And my mother you're grandmother… who has been pestering us for grandchildren since I moved out with Winter" giving V a confused look, V held up his scroll to cycle through photo's, showing his family, including Klein and excepting Jacques, Nero had a look of relief at the normalness in the family photo he found until he noticed V's hands clenched tightly as Jacques had a hand on his right shoulder.

"I take it you're new old man is an ass?" giving a snort, V spoke after being handed back his scroll.

"He is anything but father material, how Aurora Willow Schnee got with him is beyond me to figure out, But enough about that, moving on" gesturing forward with his cane as a car slowed to a stop, the two continued.

"So what is with this Whitley you mentioned before when we got to Beacon, from what I gathered he was an ass even before you left home"

"Oh don't even get me started on that little snake, when I was half way packing he had the gall to taunt me with the so called "I will be next Heir" crap!" seeing Nero give a growl, Nero spoke.

"So I now have an even bigger ass hole of an uncle, greaaat"

"Oh don't worry, I gave him a taste of Nightmare, never before have I witnessed a brat defecate himself in seconds" giving a chuckle as they went on, the two noticed team RWBY walking along the docks excitedly, making V smile at Weiss' smile before his eyes drifted to Blake, who caught his attention as she gave a friendly wave, with her bow twitching.

Making V blink he gave a knowing smile with his own wave, something that Nero noticed while leaning in with a smirk.

"I take it you're going for a fourth girl, old man" giving Nero a smack on the head with Úlfur, making Nero laugh at the half hearted assault.

Moving forward, Blake kept staring after the two before being pulled back into the conversation at noticing the dust store being robbed.

* * *

"So the Faunus are being discriminated because they have an extra set of limbs or appendages?" giving Nero a nod as they continued to admire the city, Nero had a frown on his face before shaking his head with a sigh.

"That is the most stupid excuse of racism I have ever heard, if I had to I would talk to this council and give them a verbal beat down" appearing on V's shoulder, griffon spoke in agreement.

"**_I'm with ya there, Rockstar, it didn't help V was ignored when he pressed charges against a well known ass hole racist, the council didn't even bother scheduling a trial for the poor girl when V watched_**" giving the bird a look, Nero spoke with a mildly angry look.

"Where is this ass hole now?" seeing V give vicious smile, Shadow appeared with a light growl.

"Dealt with… properly"

Giving V a shrug, Shadow gave a growl of approval before fading into the ground, returning to V's tattoos, Griffon noticed the sight of a blonde haired Faunus running on the rooftops, making him tilt his head he flew after the odd fellow in curiosity.

Leaving V and Nero watching him fly off, before they shared a look with a shrug.

"Seems he found a food source?" giving the human half of his father an incredulous look before the Demon user lead on, Nero giving V a tired look he followed none the less.

* * *

Landing with a small laugh as the airship to beacon began to arrive, Sun Wukong ran a hand through his hair before sniffing his under arm, gagging he merely shrugged as he walked to the waiting area… until Griffon flew onto a perch ahead of him, making Sun stare in alarm at the scary looking bird who merely stared back, a mischievous gleam in it's eyes.

"Good, creepy looking bird, just passing by, no need to hurt me" stepped around below the perch that Griffon sat on, Sun watched as the demonic bird kept it's eye on him despite moving farther away.

It was when the monkey Faunus left his sight did Griffon let out a mischievous laugh, following the monkey with ease.

Landing on a perch overlooking the docking bay to the airship, Griffon looked for the monkey before he gave a bird version of a grin as he spotted Sun, seeing the Faunus look out the window his skin drastically paled as Griffon gave a mocking wave before flying out of sight to land on the front roof of the airship as students visiting Vale returned, making him blink at spotting Velvet Skarlatina with her teams leader carrying food products and baking tools, deciding to investigate, Griffon hopped close to their entering the ship to hear Coco Adel speaking to a blushing Velvet.

"I get he helped you against Cardin, but wouldn't it be more logical to have the cooks make the chocolate chip cookies for him from you?" turning to Coco, Velvet's cheeks were puffed out adorably.

"It isn't the same when someone else does it for you, I want to make it personal for myself" turning to enter, Coco spoke.

"Oh sure, this is looking like the cliché Damsel crushing on saviour thing"

"OH SHUT UP COCO!" sporting a look of amusement Griffon gave a nod of approval he found a comfy spot to wait in as the ship took off.

Before waking up later to the voice of Blake and Weiss arguing, making Griffon hop up he moved to the edge to see Weiss and Blake moving ahead of Yang and Ruby in a heated debate, and sensing V and Nero close by, no doubt catching up, Griffon flew to them with a worrisome tale.


	13. Helping the Stray

Helping the Stray

Sitting at a bench with an array of books Victor Schnee had acquired in his travels, Nero sat to his right reading one of Grimm, V read one of Demons from Nero.

"So you encountered a heavily injured demon in that forest?" sparing V a glance as he reached for a can of beer, V merely sipped from a coffee cup that sat beside a guarding Úlfur in Cane form.

"Not the first I encountered, the usual weaker demons haven't been a problem as of late, and seeing CRDL stir a nest in their idiocy, I fear we may have kicked a hornets nest so to speak?"

"Where exactly have you encountered demons, Here, or the other kingdoms?" giving a thoughtful look, v adopted a look of concern as he held a finger in the air.

"Here, In Vale… Are you suggesting me being here may have weakened this worlds dimensional walls?"

"If that were the case the kingdoms would be ruins by now, no, I'm thinking something left a crack open and forgot to fix it, maybe the guys who brought us here" seeing V nod in understanding, before he sighed while resting his face in the palm of his hand.

"I fear we may have caused more harm than good" giving a sigh while his own head slumped, Nero closed the book he was reading, sitting up straight he went to speak of another note before he noticed Griffon flying towards them.

"hey, Chicken wings back" giving Nero a look V craned his head to see Griffon lowering in altitude.

"**_V, we got a problem, and I believe you're sister and Ninja kitty are about close to trading blows_**" raising his arm for Griffon to rest on, V stood up with Cane in hand, Griffon returning to his tattoos, Nero went to follow until V spoke.

"Wait over by the Airship, I have the distinct feeling we'll be leaving Beacon for a short time" giving the nod of understanding, Nero moved to gather the books while V made his way to the dormitory, slowing to a walk at hearing the argument of his sister and teammate, he stepped to the door to hear them yelling.

"People like me?" hearing Weiss V stepped back in wait before he frowned at the heat in Blake's voice, making him sigh at his sister.

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" looking up in alarm, V frowned as Weiss continued

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang, Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus. It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I had to watch my Brother leave, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood. I tried to keep my brother from leaving but as More Shipments were stolen, I couldn't help but agree with my father more and more." Hearing a bang, V clenched his Cane tightly.

"Weiss, I-" hearing Ruby Speak V heard Weiss yell.

"NO, You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" giving the door a look V stepped forward with his hand on the handle as Blake spoke.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" throwing the door open the four girls went into silence as Blake's words and V arrival sank in, giving the Faunus a soft look he held a hand for her.

"Come, we're leaving for you to calm down" holding a hand to her chest, Blake spoke in hesitance.

"V, I-"

"I do not care if you're a Faunus, Nero is waiting for us at the Airship, we must go now if we are to be on time for departure" giving a hesitant nod of acceptance as she stepped to V's side he held a hand protectively over her shoulder to the door.

"V, what are you doi-" giving his sister a fierce look, Weiss froze at his gaze as his eyes glowed purple.

"YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH, SCHNEE!" inhaling to calm himself, V spoke with venom with Ruby, Yang and Blake stunned by his outburst.

"It seems with my absence Jacquez has managed to corrupt you with his words of_ lies_, do not speak to me until You've thought for yourself without him in your thoughts" with that V left with Blake, slamming the door shut he failed to see Emerald lean out their teams dorm, watching V stalk away, Emerald had a frown of worry as V held a hand of reassurance on Blake's back, stepping into their dorm room, Emerald held herself before moving to her bed.

* * *

It was when the two came to the courtyards statue did Blake stop to gather herself, with V standing a small distance politely, he turned away for her privacy until he saw her take off her bow, show her cat ears to the world.

Seeing her eyes watering as she stared at the bow V gently held her in an embrace, one she returned to sob before a voice cut through the moment like Yamato.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Turning to the blonde monkey Faunus as he sat on a branch, he blinked as Griffon flew onto Blake's shoulder with his own look of annoyance.

"_**Way to be a mood killer monkey**_"

Seeing the monkey faunus choke on his own saliva at Griffon's voice, it would have been hilarious, but it only got a weak laugh from V and Blake the two looked to one another with Blake's eyes, watching them blink slowly V smiled at her with his own before she blushed at the action, moving to speak they turned to Nero's voice.

"V, Airships Leaving!" turning to the stunned Monkey Faunus who looked at Griffon, V spoke.

"You either stay or come with us?" with that V held Blake protectively as they moved to the airship, the monkey Faunus following hastily.

"I'm coming, the names Sun by the way"

"Just don't fall behind"

* * *

Upon arriving and taking seats within the airship, V had Blake sleeping against him for the ride as Sun and Nero made idol chats, the two occasionally making fun of each other with good intentions, it didn't stop when Griffon butted in with Sun letting out a scream at the bird who laughed lightly at the kid while Nero snorted, giving the bird a pet they sooner went into silence as V held Blake close.

Hiring set of rooms in a hotel for the four to rest, V set Blake in a bed while Nero moved to another room beside Sun, the monkey arguing over who kept an eye on Blake until he was dragged by an irate Nero, leaving V to watch over the sleeping feline as he sat on the couch, sighing at what his sister had done he let Úlfur stand on his own while lying down on the couch, interlocking his fingers over his stomach he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Before waking up at being nudged by a soft hand, making him rub his eyes the sweet aroma of coffee made his eyes open with will power, seeing Blake smiling down to him with two cups of coffee, V took the offered glass while sitting up, looking to Úlfur he saw the Cane the form of the three wolve's, lazing about like normal dogs, smiling at the sight as Blake sat beside him on the, extremely comfy couch, Blake sat in silent hesitance as V relaxed.

The two sitting in comforting silence before the sound of the wall being smacked behind them made it obvious Nero had awoken up… with Sun yelling in alarm.

"SAFETY BETTER BE ON!"

"Than don't wake me with you're face inches from mine!" letting out a sigh and giggle from V and Blake respectively, seeing V stand up to grab his scroll he opened it to see messages from Weiss, Ruby and Yang, one from Emerald bidding him to be safe, seeing this V texted back to her.

"Aren't I always?" murmuring to himself at what he typed he sent the message to Emerald while turning to Blake.

"Alright, We have the weekend to calm ourselves, do you have any plans to pass the time?" seeing her look nervously to the floor, V spoke.

"Blake… you do not have to worry about me, I am not as naive as others, you can speak whenever you wish to lift the weight from you're shoulde-"

"I was a part of the white Fang" blinking as her look melted into one of shame, V spoke.

"Beg you're pardon?"


	14. Is the world truly Black and White ?

Is the world truly black and white?

Sitting within a café with Blake, Sun, Nero and V, the four sat in silence while drinking coffee or latte's, Sun every so often ruining the silence.

Which was when Sun wanted to know Blake more, with the three giving him annoyed looks at his obvious show of flirting.

Sighing at his bluntness, Blake set her tea down she spoke.

"So, you want to know more about me..." raising his hands high, Nero was close to smacking him.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you and the Schnee gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" it was this moment the three gave him looks of annoyance.

"Yeah, like that"

"Sun… Are you always this irritating?" Seeing him perk up mid sip of coffee, the monkey set his cup down sheepishly, scratching his neck at the statement he sighed.

"Sorry" giving the blonde a look Blake sighed.

"Are you all familiar with the White Fang?" giving the cat Faunus a look of knowing, V gave a nod of affirmation as Nero spoke.

"I've read about them"

"I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" seeing Blake sipping her cup she spoke after setting it down.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Seeing Sun choke on his coffee, V gave Blake a searching look before he leant back, fully relaxed with Nero shrugging, the two shocking her at their acceptance as Sun spoke.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." this set off alarms for nero as he leaned forward.

"Are you saying they train children?" seeing her look of shock alarm Blake raised her hands to placate his worries.

"Gods no, the way we are now may say otherwise but we've never trained children, the guilt would eat at us" seeing her shake her head of the horrible thought, Blake spoke her tale.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." Seeing her eyes loom more sadly,

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Giving the girl looks of admiration at her optimism, she continued without noticing the looks she was given.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow" seeing her wiggle her ears beneath the bow, V had to stop the smile on his lips forming as Sun spoke.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" giving V and Nero looks of worry, V spoke.

"I and my girlfriend are the ones to figure it out at first glance" seeing Blake give him looks of alarm and surprise, he gestured to his head with a smirk.

"They twitch whenever a sound is quiet"

"So much for that plan" standing up with V paying for the service, the four were now walking on the street, with Nero getting looks for his hair and V smiling at knowing what they thought.

"So, what's the plan now?" giving Sun a look of agreement, V and Nero turned to Blake as she adopted a look of thought.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before" it was this moment Nero had a look of realisation.

"What if they did?" turning to Nero as he rubbed his chin in thought, Sun had a look of irritation.

"I mean... the only way to find out if they're innocent in these thefts would be to prove they aren't the culprits and merely used as scapegoats for whoever is actually doing the thefts" giving Nero a look Blake had a look of herself before shrugging.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"The docks" turning to V as he leaned on his Cane, he had a look of conviction on his features.

"The shipments of dust to major cities and Kingdoms would always arrive by ship" tapping his cane he led forward to the sea.

"And this Shipment is scheduled for tonight" turning to them with a knowing smile, Nero had his own smirk.

"And this one is the largest scheduled" giving her own smirk at the plan forming, V turned to the sea in the distance.

* * *

Looking to the day light as it quickly shifted to night, V, Nero and Blake lay prone watching over the recently arrived shipments with Nero looking through a set of binoculars with Blake following his action, V merely crouched with his arm holding Úlfur up, looking to the sky as Griffon flew into sight, the three looked to him as he perched on V's arm.

"Anything to share?"

"**_I've notice the wind picking up and moving this way, that and I sensed something odd about it, oh and I spotted some Bullheads heading this way with lights off, so keep an eye out for them_**" looking around now for their fourth member, Griffon spoke.

"_**Where's point break?**_"

"Gone for some Reconnaissance he calls it" seeing Nero hold the Binoculars for V, the aforementioned monkey arrived with a bag in his hand.

"What I miss?"

"**_Nothing worth mentioning other than an oddity in a storm coming here and the Bullheads being suspicious in the distance_**" giving the bird a look of worry Sun reached into the bag before holding an apple to Blake.

"Here, I stole some food" giving him a look Sun shrugged

"I'll pay them back, I promise" sitting up more straighter while pinching the bridge of his nose, V sighed.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" giving Sun an evil Look, Sun paled as V growled in annoyance.

"Okay too soon" it was this moment two wing like arms of astral light formed on Nero's shoulders, followed by both one and V backhanding Sun away, followed by the two sharing a bro fist before the wind suddenly picked up with the sounds of Bullhead engines roaring louder.

Looking up as a Bullhead flew overhead, V held Blake protectively as Nero pulled out Blue rose.

Watching one land with a ramp sliding out, a figure with a metal mask stepped out with the White Fang insignia emblazoned proudly on his right shoulder.

"Oh no…" watching the other two Bullheads shine lights over the dock, they came close to looming over the four before washing over the crates a containers.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" turning to Blake after Sun spoke with two black eyes, She spoke in return.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Reaching down to assure the girl V suddenly turned forward at hearing the voice of Roman Torchwick.

"Hey! What's the holdup. We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" seeing him look up at the storm hovering over them now, Roman added.

"This Storm can only do so much!" hearing him about the storm, V and Nero looked up with frowns at noticing the oddness of the clouds and… purple lightning.

"This looks like Blitz" muttering to V as he gave a nod of understanding, he went to look to the conjured storm before Blake spoke.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Unsheathing Gambol Shroud, Blake leaped forward with V and Nero sharing a quick glance before rushing after her.

"Get the Blitz!"

"Protect the girl" V and Nero said respectively as they followed after the runaway, Sun following suit with griffon in tow.

* * *

Seeing Roman lash out at a WF Faunus, he held a rope in hand with a sneer.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" feeling himself pulled back with a blade to his throat, Roman spoke in alarm.

"What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody Move!" seeing all eyes turned to her, Blake spoke.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Tearing off her bow to show her ears, the Faunus around her stopped as Shadow joined her side with a growl.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" hearing her say this, the White Fang lowered their weapons in confusion and uncertainty, some unnerved by the panther demon beside her.

Before Roman laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" giving Roman a look, Blake held Gambol closer to his neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" glaring at Roman with her hand ready to slice, Blake spoke.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation" it was this moment the air stilled over them, making all eyes look up before a Bullhead came in with a light shining over them, making Roman smirk despite the wind nowhere to be felt.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." seeing another Bullhead fly into view, Blake stared in horror with Roman smirking as his Cane opened to show it was a weapon aimed at Blake's feet, and seeing this Shadow lunged to the duo with Blake landing on her feet after being pulled from Roman who staggered back from the surprise attack, waving a hand in front of his face he gave the two a glare before hearing lightning striking one of the Bullheads as it lowered to take a Schnee container.

Watching purple lightning strike it, Roman paled as a creature with large hands landed on the side of it, letting out a scream of a roar the lightning suddenly turned to gold as the Bullhead was forced to land, alarming the Faunus as the demon lashed out at them feebly, it tore off a shard of metal to throw at an unfortunate Faunus, moving like a buzzsaw the Faunus was about to meet her end until bullets peppered the metal, forcing it to divert it's course the Demon hissed as Nero stepped by the faunus, loading Blue rose as V stepped forward beside him, Griffon flapping beside them, the two stood side by side as the Blitz snarled at Nero and V.

"**Spawns of Spardaaaaaa!**"

Seeing the demon staring down V and Nero, Blake turned for a rout to a vantage point she ducked and rolled away from Roman who used his Cane to attack.

Giving the Demon a look he turned back to Blake with a worried look.

"What is that?" giving the thief a bewildered look, Blake spoke incredulously.

"What makes you think I know!?" aiming his Cane at her with a scowl Roman spoke.

"Don't play dumb with m-" flinching as a Banana peel landed on his head and ultimately his face, looking up after tearing the peel from his face he was greeted by Sun's feet kicking him back while landing beside Blake.

"Leave her a-" seeing the demon as it stared down V and Nero, Sun's shoulders slouched in shock.

"Lone…" turning to Blake he spoke the same Question Roman had.

"What is that?"

"Again, how would I know" seeing Griffon fly to them, he gave them a look as he spoke.

"**_That's a Blitz, a demon from the underworld, the real underworld, So just leave that thing to us_**" turning to Roman as he got up, he gave Blake a bird like smirk.

"Kick the ginger bread mans ass" with that he suddenly dived at the Demon, sending it towards the two Nero send his Devil bringer forward to punch the demon back before it vanished in a golden haze of movement, forcing the two to stand back to back, the Faunus went to stealing the dust at seeing the Demon focusing purely on the two.

"Any eyes on it?" looking around the crash sight for the golden haze of movement, Griffon hovered close to the duo.

"Not yet" moving in a rotation, Nero bright Red queen forward to block a slash from the demon, startling it long enough with his quick reflexes V and griffon sent it flying back with brute force, making it thrash in rage it flipped in the air before vanishing once more, looking to where Blake and Sun were he noticed them fighting Roman in sync until he brought his Cane up to smacking the Blitz away.

"Nero, any pointers on this thing!?" turning to the left with Nero following his movements his eyes trained with focus, followed the lightning streak before it towards him, making him grin as it appeared to strike him if not for his two Devil bringers to lash out in return, disorienting it enough Nero rushed forward with his dual Devil bringers beating it up like a pro boxer, mirroring Nero's arm movements, V rushed forward to leap over Nero after he right hooked it back, seeing it with an opening, V held Úlfur before he was shoved down by Griffon impaling the Blitz in the chest it let out a dying screech as Lightning shot outward wildly, making V and Nero back off in alarm they watched the lightning lash out towards a crane holding up a container, severing the chain and metal the two watched as the Crane fell down to Blake.

"Blake!" hearing V call out to her Nero acted with his devil bringers throwing him towards the ninja cat who looked up in horror as Sun was knocked down by Roman who moved to run to a Bullhead.

Stopping at hearing a crash he turned to see a smoke cloud rising he watched with a hopeful smirk before he squinted at seeing a blue glow growing.

Standing over Blake with four arms, two spectral, held the container as Nero's full form was shown, making V stop in awe at the sight of Nero as he held the container with ease.

Showing his hair longer with two wing like horns jutting forward, his skin was ashen grey with bits scaled like a reptiles, seeing Nero lurch forward he tossed the Container over the Bullhead with Red Queen flying to his hand, stepping towards Roman, he pointed to Roman with a growl.

"**Guess whose getting' their ass kicked**!" jutting forward to hurt Roman, another lash of lightning made Nero leap back as V was thrown towards them by the Blitz, Griffon catching him the Demon lunged towards Nero in anger while Roman fled.

Turning to the Demon that was bitten into by Shadow, who held on for dear life, with a glare Nero held his left arm back with Red queen as the demon appeared to lunge at him, only to be slammed to the ground by both sword and Devil bringer, grabbing its head with one Devil bringer Nero slammed the head viciously before he gave it a hard yank to the right, eliciting a cruel snap before the demon began to break down into a bright golden light, showing an orb Nero went to speak before it shot towards Nero who flinched as it sank into his skin, making him blink in alarm while grabbing his chest, looking to Nero as his Devil trigger faded, he showed a look of confusion as the White Fang fled the scene.

"What-"

"BLAAAAKE!?" turning to the voice the feline was tackled into a hug by Ruby as she was followed happily by a ginger haired girl. Seeing the sight of Ruby hugging Blake, his worry forgotten as he knelt down to see Blake struggling in Ruby's hug of death, looking up to his smile, she smiled back after returning the hug.

"Not all are as small minded as my father, give them a chance will you… and no doubt my sister may have had some time to think over her words and actions" placing a hand on her shoulder, the two shared a smile before they stood there till morning, the girl, penny, leaving them to the authorities to explain.

With Nero and Sun speaking over the fact he became a demon, it didn't help when V had stated, Shadow and Griffon plus nightmare and his Cane, were demons, which led to Sun keeping his very distance from V and kept close to Nero despite Nero being half demon himself.

It was when the rest of team RWBY arrived with V putting on a blank face with Nero who sat down, drinking a can of beer he found from somewhere?

Seeing Blake approach Weiss with conviction She went to speak.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" seeing Weiss raise a hand, V watched with silence.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" (she pauses) "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." perking up as Weiss spoke.

"I don't care."

"You don't care?" questioning Weiss with a surprised look, Weiss nodded.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." leaning to look to Sun and Nero as he let out a belch, she cringed before turning to Blake.

"Someone else"

Looking to Yang and Ruby to see them grinning, she turned to V who smiled.

"Of course" saying this with tears falling from her eyes she wiped them away with Weiss smiling.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" turning to Ruby as she cheered, Blake turned and approached V who gave her a curious look.

"I told-" was as far as V got before Blake pulled him into a kiss, making team RWBY stare at the sight with surprise as they separated, leaving V blinking as Blake smiled up to him.

"Thank you, for helping me clear my head, Victor Schnee" smiling at her with a mischievous smile, he spoke.

"You may call me V, Miss Belladonna"


	15. Raising hell for season 2

Raising hell for Season 2

**A NOTE TO EXPLAIN WHY I HAVENT UPDATED, I HAD MOVED HOUSES TWO WEEKS AGO, AND I HAD NO INTERNET CAUSE OUR MODEM HAD COMBUSTED, SO I HAVE HAD NO WAYS OF POSTING… So here I am back from my self exile, so enjoy this… also I just noticed they added V to the character selection for the pairing thing so soz to the people annoyed by that.**

* * *

Stepping off of the landed bullhead with a book in hand, Nero let out a sigh as he looked to the history book in hand, it is pertaining the info for Dust and it's uses alongside history.

Frowning at the thought, he left the station with a stride as Human and Faunus mingled among themselves as the day went by, feeling at peace when people paid him no mind for his weapons, turning a corner to see an elderly shop owner setting up boxes and decorations, Nero gave a nod of greeting to the man who gave one back as he set up a ladder.

Opening the Bookshop, Tukson's book trade, Nero moved to the front desk to ring the bell while looking for another book, this one showing the title Grimm Studies… thinking on it Nero set his current one down before retrieving the hard cover copy to check it out, leaning on the bench he heard the owner yell out to him, waiting for a good minute he saw a large man step into the room.

"Hey, Nero, come to return a book again?" giving a shrug, Nero spoke.

"I speed read, so sue me" giving his own chuckle as Nero leaned on the counter Tukson took the returned book to it's spot on the shelves.

"Got any other recommended books to help hunt?" seeing Tukson turn to him he looked over the shelves with a frown before pointing to one section to the right.

"Grimm hunting for Huntsmen and Huntresses is somewhere around there" giving a nod with a smirk, Nero turned and made his way for a book to research, looking over the rows of books he knelt down to look more thoroughly before he heard the bell chime. Looking up through the gaps of the shelves his eyes focused as a hand turned the open sign to close, followed by the lights turning off.

"Hello… Tukson" looking to the feet sporting High heels… Nero had a double take at the sight of guns acting as heels.

Which was followed by a lions tail leisurely following behind them.

Narrowing his eyes while prepping Blue Rose, Nero stopped as Tukson spoke.

"So… the fang finally sends their hunter…" hearing his voice, Nero looked to the other teens legs before focusing back on the legs.

"You and all that betray the fang should know that we do not take lightly to traitors… I'm sorry Tukson, but…"seeing the legs move to step forward Nero looked up over the shelves to see a blade swing over head slowly.

"Our employer wishes for no strings loose, So fair well, Tukson!" tossing the Shelf into the woman who missed Tukson as he flinched at the sudden strike, Nero turned to the other supposed assassin with Blue Rose already shooting, sending the punk through the window with the force, Nero turned to the woman to see platinum blonde hair curling into a mane, seeing the woman's face as she bared her teeth Nero frowned as her features morphed slightly to befit a lions fierceness.

Seeing her fingers grow into claws she lunged towards Nero who ducked under the first swipe, elbowing her gut to throw her back she shattered into golden smoke, making Nero stare in surprise before bringing Red Queen to block two buck shots fired from the smoke, cutting the next set of double fire he looked up in time to see the woman lunge forward, twisting Red Queen he slammed the blunt of the blade into the shocked woman, sending her after her companion with Nero resting Red Queen on his shoulder, turning to a stunned Tukson he gave a nod.

"Might want to run, find somewhere to hide this out" turning to the open window he opened the door with his eyes glowing.

"This wont take much effort" seeing the two on the street, the woman wiped blood from her mouth she grew a feral smirk before she was stopped by her companion at the sound of police sirens, turning back to Nero who raised an eyebrow, he mockingly stabbed red queen into the ground before revving it twice, mentally thanking Dante for this taunt upon their first meeting.

Which would have spurred the woman if not for a tattoo on her right collar bone to glow with a painful redness spreading.

Growling like a lion at the pain she gave one last look to Nero, showing pleading eyes as she ran after her fleeing companion, making Nero frown at the two before turning to the bookshop, seeing the damage he raised a hand to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Crap"

* * *

Standing at the door of their dorm room, Danite, Emerald, V and Lucia all stared at V knowingly as Velvet shyly held a tray of cookies with her cheeks tinged with pink.

"I never really thanked you for the help with CRDL, SO… h-here you go, V" giving a thankful smile, V took the tray with Velvet smiling as he took a bite from one cookie, seeing her eyes widen, she frowned in worry before he took another bite eagerly.

"You have a gift for baking it seems" turning to Emerald as she took a cookie herself, she took the tray from the glee filled V who stood in bliss to his taste buds.

"This is better than Kleins!" smiling at the praise of the famously known butler of the Schnee household, Velvet went to leave until Emerald spoke.

"Hey, you get in here, we're not eating these all by ourselves, you made em, you taste em" smiling at Emerald kindness Velvet let herself be guided into the room as Coco stood a distance down the hallway, smirking at the sight she left with a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

Throwing a door open as they stepped into the warehouse, Roman turned in alarm at the sight of Cinder falls elite duo, he frowned as the Lioness let out a growl of rage, her companion lasily stepping to a chair to sit down Roman spoke.

"And where exactly have you two been?" seeing the woman stare at him pleadingly he gave a frown of guilt before turning to the assassin who tossed a card to him, with Roman easily catching the card over his shoulder.

Giving it a look he glared at Mercury Black.

"Why do you have this address?"

"It was his idea to stomp out the loose ends, I was just a pet dragged along this time" giving the ass hole a glare, Mercury gave a superior smirk before hearing a elevator lowering.

"And when did I give permission for you to do this task, Mercury… it doesn't help it was a failure with us being shown in the shadows" seeing Cinder Fall glare at Mercury he gulped as the lioness hid a smirk.

"And Nala" flinching at her name being called, the lioness gave a pleading look, Cinder had a look of care as she reached for the girls face, moving her chin she saw the bruise left by Nero.

"Who did this to you?"

"Some guy with white hair shaved like a commando I think, didn't really look professional in my books, most likely a stray Schnee following Victor" giving the lioness a look, Cinder spoke.

"The oddity, Victor Schnee, was the only Schnee to openly admit his self exile from his home, it would be bad for Jacques if another of his children followed suit. No this is someone new" moving to Roman, a WF grunt held out a petiton of a bounty, showing Nero walking on a street, Cinder frowned in worry at his glowing eyes.

"Have scouts keep an eye on this one… on a related note, has anyone reported of these creatures aiding the killing of Grimm?"

Looking up she added another question.

"And what of that oddity with those creatures dying, whenever one is killed its body breaks down into an orb of shattered glass… anyone find anything of that?" it was this moment Roman spoke.

"Not really sure but what Atlas scientists have gathered, those things are like teleportation but only one way for those things, it doesn't make sense that any Beowolf near those things becomes docile for a short time" seeing him move to a bench he tossed her a folder of pictures of said oddity.

"Whatever is letting them here, something is dragging them back" seeing the woman scan over the pictures her eyes hardened into a frown as a portal was opened with a hand reaching out for the orb before pulling back into the portal.

"We may have two new players in this Game… hmm"

* * *

Sitting beside Emerald and their teammates at breakfast, V calmly read his book with as much ease he could muster while Yang and Nora acted… well like Yang and Nora.

Weiss was filing her nails, Blake was reading over White Fang reports, Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

Frowning at this V looked to team JNPR to see Jaune and Pyrrha reading over strategies, And Lie was eating in peace. Smiling at the sight V went to read until his right hand shot up to catch a grape aimed for Emerald, looking to the offending Grape he then slowly looked to a weakly giggling Nora, staring at the girl he tossed the Grape into the air before leaning back to catch with his mouth, smiling smugly as a beaming Nora she giggled before looking to a distracted Yang, tossing a Grape once more to the brawler she gave a growl at being hit with a Grape.

Before her bowl of Grapes were snatched by a laughing Griffon who held it tauntingly at the blonde and pink bomber, making V look up to Griffon before grabbing Úlfur and throwing it at the bird, making Griffon yell in alarm he dropped the bowl which landed in V's awaiting arms, handing it back to Nora the girl ate calmly.

Leaving the three teams in silence…

***SLAM!***

Calling forth Shadow with a look of alarm V looked over the area before noticing Ruby with a large Binder on the table.

Giving the name of the previous owner a look V snapped his eyes to Ruby who gave off a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry" relaxing as he sat down while Ruby cleared her throat to speak.

"Sisters… Cousin... friends... Weiss."

"Hey" giving his sister a smile at her reaction, V looked to Ruby as she continued her speech.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Leaning to yang, Danite spoke.

"This looks promising" getting a nod of agreement from yang the two caught a grape in their mouth from Nora who giggled.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my Binder?" seeing Weiss' name scribbled out on the name tag, Emerald gave a snort of amusement as V leaned back.

"I am not a crook" it was this moment Blake spoke.

"What are you talking about?" giving the Faunus a smirk, V spoke.

"She is suggesting we do activities today"

"I'm suggesting we kick off this semester with a BANG!" reaching for Yang as she was about to make a pun, V held her mouth tightly much to her annoyance.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Giving the prodigy a smile V stood up with a cup raised, getting the attention of the three teams, Emerald smiled at the sight.

"Ruby has a point, we are closing to the end of the year, and all we've been worried about are cowards causing harm to the innocent and school work, and last night was just the beginning of our stories… So in that case… Let's kick this term off with a toast for a wonderful year"

With that those that had a drink raised theirs in toast to a smiling Ruby who silently squealed before the doors opened to the cafeteria, showing Nero with an irritated look until he spotted the three teams toasting, approaching with a smile he went to speak to V until a bowl of yogurt landed on his head, making everyone turned to Nora whose mouth was smeared with the food, pointing a non-convincing finger to a shocked Lie Ren.

Turning to Nero as he dropped the bowl, he spoke with an accepting smile.

"This is why I cut my hair"


	16. Welcoming Committee

Welcoming committee (For you People!)

Landing on the ground of sharp rocks from a vortex, two figures landed, one with inhuman grace, the other balancing himself on a menacing sword the size of a grown man.

The other wielding a ornamented Katana which he held with care,

The two wearing red and black respectively.

The man, with the large demonic sword, was the infamous Demon hunter Dante, sporting a faded red jacket with a skull on the back, an ordinary black henley T-shirt with three buttons the sleeves itself reach through his elbows, where it also features torn details, for his wrists he wears black driving gloves and white bandages. For his legs, he wears a black belt with golden accents, black jeans and brown boots.

Rubbing his chin at the surrounding sights showing they stood on a mountain, the man turned to his current companion who looked over the landscape.

He wore a His coat is now black and the serpentine patterns and designs are neon blue and the three separated coattails were now tattered at the edge, a black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath his midnight blue formal vest. Charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants and dark teal boots with several straps, gripped tightly was the Katana Yamato, sporting vaguely infinity symbol-like pattern, giving it the traditional daimond shape in the negative space. The hilt a gold and blue, shaped like two hexagons. The top and bottom the hilt are decorated with gold rings, inside of which are various circles in clusters of three, arranged in triangular patterns, the scabbard black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end.

The key difference between the two was the black/navy blue warrior having his hair spiked back while the red coated man had a beard with his hair running down his head.

Hearing a noise from above the two looked up to the vortex as it closed before dropping another Katana between the two, they shared a glance before Dante reached for the blade, making it pulse with purple lightning that dimmed at his touch, inspecting the weapon he slung it over his right shoulder as Vergil frowned at the area below.

"Alright, so we've been saved from hell… where did the kid say he sent us?" seeing his older twin groan while stabbing the Yamato in the ground, he turned to his younger brother with a small sneer.

"He sent us to a realm known as Remnant… where we are to help my… human half" seeing the uncertainty on his brothers face, Dante sighed while hefting the Devil sword Dante onto his shoulders.

Looking to the supposedly friendly city in the distance, where bleach white ships hovered over, Dante's eyebrows showed signs of amusement.

"I have a feeling he's over there" seeing Dante point behind him, Vergil turned to see a very tall tower overlooking what could be a… school ground.

Frowning in confusion at the sight of the school, Vergil turned to Dante who gave a shrug, noticing Vergil reach for Yamato Dante went to defend himself until he heard a growl behind him, turning he watched as a Beringal grimm leaped at him before disintegrating into dust, turning to Vergil, who had a smug look on his face, sheathed Yamato before he dropped down the mountain ledge, sooner coming back up in his sin Devil trigger form, hissing at Dante he ran to the edge himself to follow his brother to Vale, flying low to avoid panic.

* * *

Watching the sight of Atlas ships flying over Beacon, V, team DEVL and Nero watched the spectacle with frowns, the smaller ships put on full display.

Stepping forward to V, Nero spoke.

"This place in peace time right?" giving a nod of yes, Nero spoke with a voice of disbelief.

"Well that looks more like a show of superior strength compared to a peaceful visit!" turning to Nero as he through a small fit of annoyance, V turned to the ships in search of one particular one before Danite spoke.

"Any idea where teams RWBY and JNPR are?" giving a look of thought V spoke.

"They are in the library… " giving Danite a look the girl gave a shrug.

"Most likely playing Remnant the Game, I understand it allows young children to learn strategy, it gets childish after a while" giving Lucia nods of Agreement, Nero was the only one frowning in confusion.

Sighing he sat down on a bench looking up to the ships both he and V perked up suddenly, making the two share a look before bolting towards the source, failing to see a ship quickly moving to the entrance to the academy.

Leaving behind a confused Emerald, Danite and Lucia before they followed the two.

Which led them to the docks where five squadrons stood with weapons trained on two men, seeing Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood qpproaching, the headmaster spotted Nero following V on Shadow, slowing to a walk as a crowd had gathered, Nero looked over their heads to hear two voices arguing.

"I told you we should have walked!"

"You're the one to suggest this supposed entrance, _DANTE_!"

"Oh suck a COCK VERGIL!" hearing the two voices while gently pushing through the crowd of students, V following suit while Ozpin and Ironwood were given a clear path, Nero spotted his Uncle and bastard father arguing, despite all the guns aimed at them, pushing a girl aside to walk by a soldier, they went to stop Nero until V was sooner seen following him, gaining the attention of Ozpin and Ironwood the general went to call out the Nero until he spotted V making a quiet motion, with Nero now approaching his father and uncle the two stared at Nero with looks of surprise, Vergil the most as he stared at his son who had an angry glare.

Leaving the three in silence until Vergil spoke.

"Hello Nero… You read that book?" his only response was a right hook to the face curtesy of Nero, leaving Dante laughing at the sight of his brothers misfortune he was sooner following his brothers agony… only this time it was an astral punch from Nero's Devil bringers.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"


	17. Sons of Sparda

Sons of Sparda

Sitting in the interrogation room with Ozpin and Ironwood, Dante and Vergil sat with an air of calm despite the current circumstances, with Dante casually eating an extra cheesy pizza, Vergil merely took a sip of tea.

All the while V and Nero watched in silence in another room, Nero having his anger satisfied after punching his father, V merely had a feeling of confusion while James Ironwood let out a groan of annoyance.

"We said everything we know, So why are we still in here?" giving Dante a look after his casual dismal of the seriousness, Ironwood turned to Ozpin who shrugged before the two headmasters turned to the window.

"Is everything he says true!?" flicking their rooms light on to show them both, V nodded while Nero gave a look of boredom.

"Yeah, that's nearly about everything, but can we keep that between us four!" seeing the two give a look Ozpin nodded with James.

"Feel free to speak with them than, The General and I have important matters to attend to" seeing the Katana held out to him by Dante, the Headmaster gave the demon hunter a look.

"The kid, Loki, said to keep that near that lady beneath the school, something he mentioned to replace the Maiden power or something" giving a nod of hesitance, Ozpin took the weapon before carefully leaving the room, followed by another Katana appearing in Dante's grip, allowing V and Nero to sit in their places, Vergil giving V a look of confliction.

"So… any news we ought to know about this place?" looking to Dante who gave V a look of mild awkwardness, Nero spoke.

"Well we know Demons are somehow appearing over this worlds four kingdoms, V and I already dealt with a few here and there" jabbing a thumb at V he finished with a smirk.

"He's dating multiple women, ones the Headmistress" hearing a cup shatter, the three looked to a frozen Vergil, Dante gaining a smirk at the silent denial until Nero added another shocking fact.

"There might also be a female equivalent of you as well Dante" seeing the man follow his brothers actions, Nero and V shared a snort of amusement.

"I am also an ex-heir to a cruel man's company… And I have a loving twin sister… who I have no intention to hurt for power" giving Vergil a look of fierceness, the man merely stared back with a look of shock still plastered on his face, mind still going over the fact this human half of him… had multiple lovers.

Opening his mouth to speak the three went into silence while V looked down to his ringing Scroll, showing a call from Blake, answering it he spoke.

"Hello Blake"

"V, Can you come to our teams dorm room… we may need extra hands tonight" giving Dante a glare after he gave a cheeky snort, Nero rubbed his eyes at his uncles attitude while Vergil frowned.

"What do you mean by that phrasing?"

"We're planning to investigate what the White Fang have been up to, and Since Emerald and Lucia have agreed to help us we were wondering if you and Nero could help us as well" frowning at Ruby speaking, V spoke.

"What about Danite, what's she doing?"

"Ooh… uh, well…."

"She's at her mothers memorial"

Looking up to Dante and Vergil, they had looks of concern.

"We'll be there, and I'll have two extra hands to help" getting a nod from Dante and a look of acceptance from Vergil.

They stood to leave until Dante spoke.

"V, got a present for ya from a brat named Loki!" turning to the childish hunter V spotted the katana flying towards him in time to catch it with his free hand, making him raise an eyebrow as he examined the weapon.

"Said it was for some kid named Jaune, apparently you know him" giving Dante a look V moved with the three following him, Vergil sporting a conflicted look as the information ran through his mind.

Before saying something that stunned his brother and Son.

"Son of a bitch has multiple spouses"

* * *

Sitting in their dorm room in wait for V and Nero, Blake in her new outfit dubbed, Intruder, beside her in her own new outfit stood Yang, her outfit dubbed, Hunter, and Weiss and Ruby's dubbed , Snowpea and Slayer.

Standing patiently for V and his back up, the door opened to show Nero and V stepping inside… followed by two adult men who shared snow white hair like Nero, V and Weiss.

Seeing the two stare at Weiss, the man in the faded red coat gave the black coated man an incredulous look before shrugging.

Turning to the four girls, Dante and Vergil immediately zoned in on Blake who gulped at the two.

Raising his hand to point at her, Dante spoke.

"You're not human" seeing the four girls stare in alarm, Dante and Vergil gave them looks before they glowed red and blue respectively, startling them as they stood in their normal Devil trigger forms, sooner followed by Nero who caused Yang and Weiss to blush at his exposed six pack.

"Holy shit, V can you do that?" reverting back to give V a look, expecting another surprise, the Demon summoner shook his head for a negative.

"The only change is my hair going white… and my eyes glowing" saying this the group was joined by Emerald and Lucia, the two giving Dante and Vergil a look before moving to sit for a meeting.

Vergil standing at attention and Dante merely leaned on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Alright, Ruby, what's the plan?" turning to the child prodigy, Vergil raised an eyebrow at the child until V gave him a look.

"Perhaps a recap to those who have just arrived would be sufficient" turning to V as he had a look of amusement, Ruby blushed.

"Oh right, um, ok first things first we'll explain whose going where… and we'll let you six decide to who goes with who" letting out a sigh at the lack of tactics, Vergil gave V a pleading look which was ignored as said person nodded for her to explain. Which left the girl stuttering at Vergil's stare until Weiss spoke.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as Victor and I are in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Giving a nod of understanding, Blake spoke.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Seeing Vergil and Nero perk up in interest, they shared a glance with Vergil rubbing his chin.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." seeing her look down in thought, Ruby, being the adorable naive child she was, spoke with a smile.

"Great, So if you guys want to choose who to go with we'll get started" seeing Vergil and Nero raise their hands Vergil spoke.

"My son and I will accompany Miss Belladonna to this meeting, my stealth skills may be a tad bit… rusty, but I will manage" seeing Nero nod, he gave his own response.

"I'll stick to hand to hand this fight" giving a nod to the duo, Dante gave a shrug with Emerald and V.

"We'll stick with Blondie, Plus I haven't gotten around to having a drink in a while" turning to V he had his mouth open before closing it, making Emerald giggle as Lucia stepped towards Weiss and Ruby, smiling as those groups met up, Yang gave Dante a look of curiosity.

"Alright!. We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Seeing Ruby pump a fist into the air she gave another childish cheer.

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" hearing another voice, V, Nero, Dante and Vergil went into defensive positions, Vergil ready to unleash Yamato, making the monkey Faunus outside gulp loudly.

"SUN!" hearing Blake yell at the monkey Faunus, he gave a shaky wave at the fierce stare from Vergil and V.

"How did you even get up here" turning to Yang with an answer, V gestured with his Cane.

"Monkey Faunus tend to climb many things… It's in their nature" hearing this the blonde Brawler gave an "Oh" for an answer as Sun climbed into the window.

"I wanted to give a hand to whatever you lot are doing tonight" Seeing Vergil relax from his stance he gave Ruby a look.

"Well, we were planning to get it done tonight… The more the merrier I guess, you can go with Blake, that scary guy and Nero" snorting at hearing his brother called scary, Vergil smacked his brother upside the head before he stared at Sun after he spoke.

"Okay, cool, I brought Neptune as well" frowning in confusion Dante moved to the window, looking up down, left, then right… blinking at seeing a Teen with bright blue hair hugging the wall for his life Dante pointed to Sun.

"You are an amusing kid" reaching for Neptune Dante lightly let him stand before rejoining his current group.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss and Lucia; Sun, you can go with Blake, Nero and his dad." Seeing Neptune wink to Weiss, V and Vergil gave him a look of fierce protectiveness that made Vergil blink at his actions.

"And Neptune, you can go with Yang, Nero's uncle, V and Emerald. Everyone good?" seeing V still giving Neptune a look, he turned to Ruby.

"Let's not waste our schedule" with that they all filed out with V and Nero sharing a bro fist, and Dante getting a punch from Nero, making Emerald snort at the sudden hit, while Vergil followed his group with silent ease.

* * *

Following Yang on their own Motorcycles, Dante using Cavaliere with V sitting casually enough to read his book, Emerald held on to Yang's hips with a smile hidden by their helmets, the four came to a stop out front of a Club with a banner stating a reopening event.

Pulling down the goggles from his eyes, Dante and V slipped off onto his feet to look at the sight himself, giving Yang a look he noticed Emerald rubbing her hips until she snapped out of her trance after V tapped their helmets, seeing their heads turn he gestured to the club, followed by the two hastily climbing off the bike known as Bumblebee, seeing them both take off their helmets with huge blushs, the two lead onward with Dante giving V a pat on the back.

"You have better choices than Vergil… that I can tell" with that the two males followed, seeing the guards running at the sight of Yang, the two shared a look before they came to a closed door, Seeing Yang move to open it, Dante stopped her while walking forward.

"Allow me" standing at the door he reached back with Devil Sword Dante appearing in his grip.

Watching the demon hunter swing downward the doors flew forward in pieces.

"Knock Knock baby the parties just arrived!" watching as guns were trained on the four, V slammed his Cane down with his summons minus Úlfur, emerging to his defence.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. Blondie, you're here! ...Why?" Seeing a man in a suit step through the crowd of armed men, V watched Yang approach with Dante and Emerald his eyes drifted to the bench where a man excessively well dressed sat, sporting a wing like decorate on his left arm, his dark red hair was half hidden by a fedora.

Frowning with the need to approach the stranger, V let Yang interrogate the club owner to sit beside this man who had gained his attention.

Seeing the man's head turn to him slightly, he gave a chuckle.

"When someone approaches a lonesome patron… one suspects a question?"

"Why are you here… from what I've seen the reopening party had just recently ended"

Seeing the man give him a charming smile, he stood up with an air of confidence.

"I am but a simple yet wary traveller enjoying a drink…" seeing him turn to leave V went to get up until a coin of shattered glass fell in front of him… seeing this with his eyes wide V turned to question the man… only to see him gone.

Frowning in confusion V turned to the coin, picking it up he felt a familiar essence within… almost similar to Amber Autumn maiden power.

Frowning as realisation came to him he pocketed it before the man appeared from behind the counter, startling V a she spoke.

"We also have a known acquaintance from another world… So feel free to ask for help every so often, Good day to you for now" with that the man went to leave until V spoke.

"Who are you?" seeing him stop with a smile, the man grabbed his hat to bow.

"At one point in my past I was known as Adagium…" placing his hat back on, he spoke with a bright smile.

"But you may know me as Ardyn Lucis Caelum"


	18. Testing Vergil's Patience

Testing Vergil's patience

**RIP CAYDE**

Following behind Blake and Sun with Nero, Vergil held a tight grip on Yamato as the four moved further into the darkening streets of Vale, Nero also on edge, the four made their way down an alleyway, Vergil witnessed Blake running a hand over three carved lines on a wall she turned to them with a nod.

"This is it" giving an nod of affirmative, Vergil and Nero followed the two further down before they peaked around a corner, seeing a pair of Faunus ushered in through a door, the man had a beard greying in his years, leaning out of sight Vergil spoke.

"He may inform of our presence" moving with Yamato to strike Nero gripped his arm as Sun and Blake froze in alarm.

"No, killing him may cause shit to hit the fan if anyone else comes to this Rally…" looking up at hearing a creak, the four looked to an open window, frowning at seeing a cloak like cape hanging in the wind a hand reached to grab it hastily… leaving the window open wide.

"Well that's really convenient" looking to Sun as he stared upward, Vergil gave a growl of disapproval while slamming Yamato in its sheath.

"Fine, we shall do this cleanly" saying this the two nodded to the two Faunus before scaling up to the window, allowing Blake to untie her bow to approach the entrance with Sun.

Upon entering the upper level of the building, Vergil and Nero immediately took notice to a figure climbing through the rafters above the crowd of Faunus, moving to deal with the figure turned to them to show a robot with blue optics, oddly enough the robot was fully clothed with a Revolver in hand with an Ace of Spades heart on the barrel, seeing him gesture for them to huddle down with him, Father and Son shared an odd look before Nero moved to the things side.

Climbing through the rafters with silent ease, the duo now watched the meeting above.

"Okay, before you ask questions, be sure to be as quiet as possible, Faunus are known to have acute sense of hearing" giving the robot an odd look, Vergil went to speak until the robot spoke with a hand extended to shake.

"Names Cayde" giving his hand an awkward shake, the robot ignored Vergil to look to the stage as it lit up, showing a very buffed up White Fang member.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" seeing Cayde rub his chin as a Curtain hung on stage, the sight of Roman Torchwick stepping into view made Cayde blink with a recoil.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" seeing him make a show with his hands raised, Cayde let out an annoyed growl.

"I told him to get clean and he ignores me!"

"What's a human doing here?!" giving the two beside him a curious look, Cayde looked down below.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" seeing him give an enthusiastic shrug, Roman continued.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" hearing agreeing cheers, Cayde pulled out a Tomato to throw at Roman if not for Nero grabbing his hand mid throw, giving the robot a look Cayde rolled his eyes while putting the fruit away.

"Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!"

"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Giving the two a look cayde cupped his hands over his mouth while whispering a "Suck up!" giving the robot looks of panic the two half demons suddenly took notice to the voice… coming from below, making Cayde chuckle to himself.

Until Roman snapped his fingers to show the curtains fall… showing an Atlesian Paladin-290, making Nero and Vergil frown at the sight with worry.

"Well Shit, Ironwoods not gonna like that!" seeing him bring out a scroll, he snapped several photos of Roman and the Mech before pocketing the scroll.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." seeing Roman tapping the Mech's leg with his Cane, he had a bright smile as he held his Cane with both hands.

"is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" seeing an opportunity, Cayde projected his voice among the crowd.

"Yeah, Whose the boss you mentioned!?" seeing Roman blink at the voice, he went to answer until the White Fang Lieutenant spoke.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" giving the sight a look of panic, Nero and Vergil spoke.

"Damn it/Crap!"

* * *

Sitting in the club with Ardyn serving them both drinks, V turned to see Emerald, Yang and Dante speaking to the partender.

"If you don't mind me asking… are there… more of you coming to help?" seeing Ardyn shaking a Martiny, he stopped with a look of thought before answering.

"Only those who have just recently been recruited to help balance dimensions… I haven't spoken to him or anyone since I've woken up…But I've had a wonderful life, Managed to find a love much more beautiful than any other lady I Know" seeing him smile at a memory, he shook his head to pour the drink, taking his own glass Ardyn gave a toast to V who took it calmly.

"And what about you… have you had an enjoyable life in Remnant?" seeing V smile himself, he gave a nod.

"Yes… Though it did start a bit rocky with a controlling father" seeing Ardyn nod in understanding he spoke.

"If it's any assistance, feel free to contact this number" saying this Ardyn handed V a contact number, followed by him leaning back, looking to the distance, Ardyn Spoke.

"Militia… What did I say about threatening customers!"

"Sorry Uncle Ardyn!" letting out a chuckle as he left, it was this moment V noticed Ardyn's attire was now that of a bartenders set, making him look to the alcohol drink in hand before placing it down, moving to turn to the others he noticed them moving to the exit, making him follow quickly.

* * *

"Any leads?"

"None… we found a dead end"

Back with Blake, Sun, Nero and Vergil, Cayde was looking for an exit, it was until Blake fired at a power box did the three drop down, Cayde following the four.

"BYE ROMAN!"

"CAYDE!?"

Landing on a cars rooftop with Nero and Vergil joining them, Vergil spoke as Cayde caught up to them.

"Why are we retreating?"

"We're outnumbered!" hearing a crash behind them, Blake turned to see the Mech sliding into view.

"Oh great!" seeing Cayde pull out his weapon he fired at the Mech's knee joints to slow it down.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" turning to Sun as they leaped over a Car, Vergil ran with a scowl on his lips.

"On it!" seeing her pull out her scroll, she held it to her ears.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

"HEEEEEEEELP!?" hearing Sun yell beside her, Vergil spun in time to block a thrown car by slashing it in two with Yamato, following them while hearing Sun.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!" turning down a street with Nero and Vergil slashing thrown cars from the others, Cayde performed a doub-triple jump for higher ground, firing his weapon to help he knocked a scanner off sight with the Mech stumbling into a wall.

"Where are you guys?"

"HUUUURRRRY!" seeing Blake hang up with a Glare sent to Sun, Vergil took a deep breath, looking up he noticed a highway above.

"The roads, above!" seeing Blake and Sun leap onto the sides of a building, Vergil, Nero and Cayde followed suit, Cayde firing at the Paladin.

"THIS IS GETTING REDICULOUS!"

Saying this the group began car roof jumping to gain further distance from the Paladin, stopping at hearing gun fire, Vergil narrowed his eyes at seeing Dante balancing on the Paladin with ease, bringing out Devil sword Dante, the demon hunter plunged his weapon into the mechs left arm before being thrown off, showing Dante bringing out cavaliere to keep up, following them was Yang on her own motorcycle… and V with Emerald riding Úlfur's back, being careful to catch and safely put down any cars thrown back, Vergil stopped with Yamato at the ready.

Waiting for the perfect moment to strike he swung wide before sheathing Yamato, showing a wave of blue energy flying towards the mech it was stopped dead in it's tracks as millions of gashes appeared on it, allowing the others to pass as the Mech sputtered in place before crumbling down.

Making Roman growl in anger inside he brought out a scroll.

"Neo, I need another Paladin!" ejecting the doors to the cockpit, Roman climbed out to see the brats and two strangers furthering away.

Looking up Roman smirked at seeing another Paladin being dropped in, letting it land he climbed inside quickly before giving chase once more.

Landing on the road to confront the newly delivered Mech, Vergil had an unimpressed look as Dante rested his sword on his shoulder, Nero stood beside his father and Cayde while the girls made a plan of action.

"Better make a plan quick cause we may be losing time" seeing the Mech Dante rushed forward with Sun following suit with a scared battle cry, V stayed to keep team RWBY safe with Emerald he spotted Nero fly forward with Red Queen swinging forward, Vergil walked calmly as the Mech tried in a vain attempt to hit Dante, the man himself was merely laughing in a mocking tone.

"Come on you heap of junk!"

"Hey, don't tease him, He's probably an adult wearing diapers!" swinging at Nero who gave a mocking laugh while ducking under an arm, Roman's voice echoed in anger from the built in speakers.

"SHUT UP!" firing volleys of rockets at the three, Dante and Nero ducked and rolled to avoid the barrage, Vergil merely batted them away, moving to destroy the mech again he was forced to block a kick as the Mech charged towards V and Úlfur.

"V, HEADS UP!" hearing the voice of Dante yelling, the five girls looked up in time to see Úlfur forced off the road with the mech. showing V holding on tightly the two landed with a crack echoing, getting a yelp of pain from the Cerberus as it dissolved into a smoke ball, V went to bring back Olfur until he was forced to the ground by the mech's foot, seeing it's cannon aimed at him, V's eyes widened in alarming horror as Emerald called for him.

**Blue Stahli - Shotgun Senorita (Zardonic Remix)**

Looking up at seeing a light blink above the mech, V craned his head enough to see a Silver spear with a twirl design elongate into the Paladin, making it fall backwards from the sudden attack, the spear shrunk to the owner who stepped by V as he got up, moving to revive Úlfur, he gave the new arrival a knowing smile as the figure was pitch black, though not trying to hide their female figure and long pony tail that curled near her feet, V simply said one name that brought a smile to the one being addressed.

"Illia… Long time no see" stepping to his first girlfriends side as her chameleon trait relaxed, she had a smile on her revealed face as the others joined them, watching Illia lifted her shotgun/spear onto her shoulders, she gave a smile to Emerald.

Watching them mech get up, team RWBY were about to engage until v spoke.

"Leave this to us three…" giving a smile as Illia and Emerald moved into running poses, V held Úlfur high in the air before slamming it down onto the ground, summoning all his demons that hovered around the three.

Smiling widely, Illia spoke.

"Nice to feel missed"

Losing her smile for a look of focus, she held her weapon like a Katana while Emerald rushed forward, Shadow following suit as Roman looked between the two, moving to fire at Emerald his mechs arm shuttered before exploding, followed by Emerald appearing from nowhere to kick the camera off course, allowing Shadow to saw the Paladin's shoulder cleanly, causing sparks to fly as Emerald vanished, Roman went to swing his remaining arm if it weren't for Griffon and Illia running between the mechs legs, Illia firing a double edge spear into it's joints, Griffon hooped around it with lightning messing with the commands, Roman shifted the undamaged arm into a hand to grab the spear he tore it out before the legs buckled and broke to pieces, making Roman gawk at the sight of Shadow and Illia being the culprits, seeing a Shadow looming over his cameras, Roman watched as Nightmare sent an uppercut, allowing Úlfur to leap over head to tackle the Paladin to the ground, Slamming it down the mech fell to pieces with Roman tumbling onto his feet, he gave a groan as V landed with Illia and Emerald joining his side, the others approached with weapons drawn, Ruby gave Illia's weapon an awed excitement before she refocused on Roman.

"Okay, ow" standing up with a grunt, Roman stood with a pleased smile on his face.

"Well, this is an unexpected occurrence" looking up he flinched as the air in front of him came to life with slashes rippling the air, seeing Vergil sheath Yamato, his sleeves and Cigar fell to pieces as Vergil had a satisfied expression.

"I just got this CLEANED!" letting out a chuckle as he stepped forward, Cayde stunned team RWBY and those from the club and ralley, bringing out his handcannon, he aimed it at Roman who gulped.

"Hey Roman, long time no see… I see you and Neo haven't looked for a different rout in life" seeing Roman raise his hands in surrender, he spoke

"Okay, I was going to quit but some broad with fire powers forced my mind in this, You can't fully blame me for this shit"

Tilting his head, Cayde spoke.

"This woman wouldn't happen to be named Cinder Fall… Right?" seeing Roman's eyes widen, a figure landed with an Umbrella and a colouring scheme of Neapolitan ice cream.

Seeing the mute petite curtsy to cayde, he groaned.

"They always get me with that" aiming his gun with a jerk it lit up with a golden glow as he aimed into an empty space in the sky, firing once reality seemed to shatter to show the Bullhead spoking from the near miss from Cayde's golden gun.

"Still got it!" turning to the group, Blake and Yang looked around in confusion.

"Where's Sun and Neptune?" turning to Yang with a shrug, Dante spoke.

"I threw the monkey out of danger... and we left Neptune at Beacon"

* * *

sitting with a look of boredom and hunger as Crickets chirped around him, neptuned sighed in depression at being forgotten... before he perked up at hearing a scream getting closer, looking up he screamed himself as Sun was shown flying towards him.


	19. Preparing for the Bloody Tournament

Prepping for the Bloody Tournament

Setting down a Drink of bright blue liquid, a gloved hand took it calmly for a quick swig, showing Cayde pouring it into his new bodies food intake port, he set the drink down with a satisfied sigh, his cloaks hood was flipped off to show his bald head with his Horn shown proudly, twirling the cup in distracted thought, Cayde-6 looked over his shoulder once more to the sound of Atlas Soldiers approaching, letting out a small chuckle he called for another drink which was served by Ardyn who moved to serve another customer.

"Exo-unit, Designated Cayde… the General would like a word with you" turning to the soldier with a whine.

"But I just got another drink!" seeing the two share a look of uncertainty, Cayde downed the drink before tossing it into a sink full of water, making Ardyn turn to the noise he looked to Cayde as he was escorted out, bidding the immortal King a wave.

"See ya later Ardyn!"

"And You as well Mr Six!" seeing the three leave, Junior stepped by Ardyn with a grumble a she scrubbed the cup.

"So robots drink Coolant mixed with Alcohol… That's a first"

* * *

Sitting within the classroom as Pyrrah dished out a brawl of sorts against a team from Atlas, CRDL no longer accepted as students because of their stupidity, V sat with his arms around both Illia and Emerald who sat against him as Pyrrah decimated the team, they watched her spin kick a teen off the ring with his team as the match was called, followed by Glynda stepping to her side.

"And that is the Match" smiling to the proud warrior, Vergil hummed in interest at the fight, he spared a glance to Dante who was currently reading a magazine until Vergil smacked him lightly with Yamato, getting his attention with a startle.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you Professor" seeing the redhead leave the arena as Glynda tapped on her scroll, she looked to the students and visitors with a hidden smile.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Looking to Blake with a frown, Glynda spoke.

"Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-" seeing a hand raised, Glynda looked to Mercury Black.

"I'll do it"

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Seeing him stand up, he looked over the class before looking to both V and Pyrrah with a look of thought, before shrugging.

"Actually, I wanna fight... " pointing to V as he read his book, Illia and Emerald blinked.

"Him" hearing the word him, V looked up with a raised eyebrow before turning to Mercury whose fingers pointed stiffly.

"Very well, Mr Schnee, will you accept this and come to the arena" turning to his "Secret" girlfriend, V gave a silent nod while standing up, grabbing Úlfur who was being petted by Illia in Cane form, he gave a whimper of "Nooooooo"

Followed by Mercury who gave his Cane a calculating look, V frowned in suspicion as they now stood against one another.

Giving a respectful nod, Mercury gave a rude shrug, looking to Glynda V took notice to the supposed Student Cinder holding her scroll in a careless manner… if only V hadn't noticed the recording symbol blinking dimly beside her Thumb pretending to hold her scroll, V turned towards Mercury who had a faked look of boredom.

Flexing his fingers on his Cane's handle, V contemplated on how to deal with an obvious size up, V and Mercury waited for Glynda to call the match… with V secretly smiling at creating an evil prank, he gave Glynda a nod.

Hearing Glynda call the match to begin, V stood without even moving with a hand behind his back, seeing Mercury frown at the lack of his opponents movement he gave a shrug and charged forward, failing to see V smile like a Cheshire cat, the snap of fingers rang loudly as Mercury jumped for a spin kick aimed for V's face…

Until Nightmare's fist crashed upward below Mercury, making him groan out in silence as time slowed he felt something snake around his legs before tearing them off with sparks flying, followed by V moving over his airborne form, landing on his chest with his right foot on his chest, V kicked downward onto Mercury's crotch, sending them both down with Mercury giving out a pained scream that made those question his manly hood.

Stepping off with Nightmare lumbering over Mercury as he weakly flipped himself to move, he was thrown out of the ring as V walked away with a casual air as he stabbed his cane into one of Mercury's prosthetics, examining the design he crushed it in his hand while sneaking a look to a silently fuming Cinder, who paled as they made eye contact.

"That's the match, can someone help Mr Black collect himself, please!" watching Nightmare dissolve into sludge that vanished, V moved to his seat between Illia and Emerald, letting the class go on with silence, giving Vergil a subtle nod, the half breed gave his own nod of acknowledgement, keeping an eye on the woman masquerading as a student.

* * *

Stepping into the headmaster office where Ozpin and ironwood sat, Cayde and two soldiers stepped out with Winter standing at the sides, seeing Cayde she gave a small smile as the Exo stood at attention with a salute, a salute that James and Winter returned before they relaxed, seeing the two soldiers leave she stood in silence.

"Exo-unit Cayde reporting, sir" seeing the Exo look to Ozpin he returned his attention to ironwood.

"I've just looked over you're previous report of last nights.. adventure… I would like to know exactly what you found in person" giving a nod while reaching for his scroll, Cayde held it on his palm before a hologram appeared, showing last nights photos.

"So far what I've found out, The white Fang and criminal element are being hired by an unknown faction, and with Roman Torchwick and his hit lady Neo on the stage of unknowns, I have the feeling something is coming this way because of the Vytal Torunament" seeing the two Headmasters share a look, Cayde came to a thought that made the two alarmed.

"This has something to do with the Grimm queen doesn't it?" seeing the two share a look while Winter had a confused frown, giving her general a look of confusion.

"Winter, can you step out for a few moments" seeing Ironwood have a look of sincereness, Winter opened her mouth to speak before closing it, stepping to the elevator she passed by Cayde who stopped her with a raised hand, confusing her until he brought out a bouquet of white Roses, making her blush as she gently took them.

"No need to look sad… smile more often…" looking around as a joke he leaned forward with a hand covering his mouth.

"You look more beautiful with a smile, despite how rare the action is" leaning back as Winter was as red as a tomato he gave a helpful wink as she quickly left.

Making him chuckle before he stood straight.

"How did you come to this conclusion that the grimm have a Queen?" giving a shrug, Cayde held his hand up with a mass of glass hovering in place, alarming the two headmasters as the mass moved slowly before forming the face of a woman with deathly pale skin with black eyes staring forward with blood red iris'.

"I was shown something on my off radar missions, when I had to go dark, during those times I was alone I felt memories shown to me… memories uploaded to a time I don't even know… and the most scary thing is…" looking down with a soft voice, Cayde looked up, his eyes glowed bright blue.

"I feel a sense of belonging there than my fathers lab" seeing Ironwood step to place a hand on his shoulders, James spoke.

"We, should have told you this years ago, when you woke up… we didn't build you" seeing Cayde perk up in alarm, Ozpin gave his own looks of confusion as James held his scroll to Ozpin who took it and placed it on a pad on his desk, followed by DNA samples, hair, skin, Aura… staring at this sight of anomalies, James spoke.

"When Victor Schnee was born, and his summons manifested, our scans picked up a ripple of Aura and some odd residue mimicking Aura, you appeared in Doctor Polendina's workshop after his lab was hit with the surge, followed by others who have been rarely appearing" waving a hand, the image of Ardyn appeared with a smile as he held a blonde women in his arms.

"Councilmen Caelum is one prime example of these rarities, one moment he was on the verge of death before he stood back up with a jump in his step, almost like he woke up from a nightmare, thus followed with his odd behaviour, he was once racist to Faunus before his change made him a kind hearted man who left his old friends behind"

"So that bartender I was speaking to, at Juniors highlights club… that was Councilmen Caelum?" seeing the shock on the exo's face, Ozpin spoke as an image of Victor Schnee appeared, Shadow, Griffon, Nightmare and Úlfur appearing around his image soon after.

"We believe Victor Schnee is the same oddity as you and Ardyn, The three men with white hair suddenly appearing makes our suspicions high due to one thought"

Shutting the screen down as James took his scroll, they turned to Cayde as he stood more taller than he did before.

"Whatever had caused these oddities… seems to be on our side from the shadows"

* * *

Standing apart from Jaune as he tried once more to take a stance with his new Katana, Vergil held Yamato calmly as he circled around Jaune, noticing the many mistakes in his stance, Pyrrah stood on the sideline with the rest of team JNPR, Vergil used Yamato to fix Jaune's stance to a more proper standing.

"You appear to be… lacking Swordsmen skills, though you may have been adequate with the sword and Shield, I have decided, after being coaxed by Victor, to be you're instructor of the Samurai arts that will fit you as they fit into my fighting style" turning to a small mountain that nearly matched Mountain Glenn in size, Vergil got into a stance with Yamato ready to draw.

Seeing vergil Swing his weapon towards the mountain once he calmly sheathed it much to team JNPR's confusion, but the loud click of the Sword returning fully to it's sheath is what caused the once whole mountain to crumble into cleanly cut squares of rock and dirt, the occasional roar of dying Grimm echoing in the day as Vergil turned to jaune who had an awed look on his face, making Vergil smile slightly at the sight, he turned to see Nero sitting beside team JNPR with a knowing smile.

Turning to Jaune, Vergil spoke while moving into a stance.

"You will practice this stance as many times as I tell you to until they become one of you're instinctive motions, you will not falter, you will not cower… you will only strive forward" seeing Jaune have a look of uncertainty as he copied Vergil's stance, Vergil spared a glance to Pyrrah, giving him an idea.

"For yourself, or those you wish to protect you must become one with you're weapon" looking down with a memory forced to the front of his mind.

"If you are to protect those you love and cherish, you will strive to become stronger as I had done before falling into darkness, Juane…" seeing the teen look to him with full attention, Vergil gave a smile that was rarely genuine.

"You're right foot should be closer to you're left" seeing the teen look to his feet he hastily moved it to it's proper spot, making Vergil and Nero smile, moving to instruct Jaune by moving as a guidance, they all failed to see Cinder fall watching with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Stepping into their dorms room with an air of exhaustion and Annoyance, Blake turned to her teammates to question them until she noticed Shadow laying on her bed, making her eyes soften at just realising V had just asked her to the upcoming dance with Emerald and Illia, she turned to her teammates with her questioning at a calm pace.

"Did any of you set me up for this dance coming up?" Seeing Yang perk up behind a magazine, Ruby spoke.

"We want you to go to the dance." Sighing while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Blake spoke as she moved to lie down next to Shadow.

"As much as I want to argue with you three, V will no doubt say something with logic and make me see sense" letting out another sigh while grabbing Shadow to hug as Yang spoke.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Turning to Weiss as Shadow gave a rumbling pur, she spoke.

"Grades aren't exactly on my list of worries with what we've found with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick" feeling Yang stand up from her bed, Blake stared at Yang as she stood at her eye level.

"We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"Yeah, Thanks to that Cayde guy we met, we've found out Roman and the fang are located South east of Vale"

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months."

"Let's not forget about the stolen hardware and Tech" sitting up with a worried frown now, Blake spoke.

"But there's still unanswered questions"

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" turning to Ruby as she gestured the obvious, Blake defeated sigh, looking to the window with a bite of her lip, Blake turned to her friends with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll… take it easy… when exactly is this dance?"

Seeing her team smile, she felt uneasy.

"Don't know, we're planning it since team CFVY's mission has been extended due to grimm population" all colour drained from Blake's face at the one simple sentence.

"What?"


	20. Burning the Candle

Burning the Candle

Stepping out of his Teams bathroom, V had a towel wrapped around his waist as his tattoos were set in full display, looking to his bed where Emerald and Ilia slept soundly, turning to his other teammates Lucia had left for a morning jog with her cousin, and Danite had gone for an early breakfast, this left V with his two gorgeous girlfriends, moving to gather his clothing for today's break, V lifted his pants up on his legs before the sound of the door being tapped on made him turn with a frown, securing his pants and shoes he answered the door before being grabbed by Juane.

"We need to talk" blinking rapidly as he was dragged by Jaune to his teams dorm room, the two were seated on Jaune's bed, awkwardly sitting side by side as Jaune spoke.

"Victor, V… I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're cryptic with all those poems to say. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!" turning to Jaune while leaning forward, V had an uncertain look as Lie Ren sat on his own bed with a raised eyebrow, Nora mean while was sneaking looks to V's upper body, occasionally looking to Ren as he was fixing his shirt that had a tear on the left shoulder.

"I thank you for… saying this jaune but, I feel like you want to say something else" seeing Jaune turn to him with a shy look, V thought he was going to confess his sexuality until jaune spoke.

"I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Letting out a sigh of relief as he thought of an answer, V turned to jaune who was now cleaning the Katana with care, before his mind registered what Jaune had said.

"Girls, Might I ask what brought this up?" seeing Jaune inhale, he stopped his nervous cleaning to speak.

"I tried asking you're sister to the upcoming dance!" giving Juane a blank look, V turned to Ren who gave a nod, Nora merely ducked behind her book with a small chirp.

Making V blink at her behaviour he turned to Jaune with a calculating look before shrugging.

"To be honest, I prefer you over that blue haired fool my sister has been fawning over, But also in truth…" turning to jaune he gave him a smack on the head with a scolding coming up.

"Have you for one second looked to Pyrrah to see her fawning over you, I mean come on, everyone can see she fancies you!" upon hearing this, Ren threw his hands in the air.

"FINALLY SOMEONES SAYS SOMETHING!"

"ABOUT TIME!" turning to Nora she threw her arms around V's neck with tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Someone finally said the obvious" turning to jaune as he stared down to the floor with a good wake up call, his eyes hardened suddenly as he stood up, the Still nameless Katana in hand he moved to the door before stopping, turning to them he spoke with his looks faltering for a good minute.

"What am I gonna say to Pyrrah?" smacking himself in the face, V stood up with Nora hanging from his shoulders, he approached Jaune.

"Let's go find her" opening the door Nora gave an adorable cheer as Juane followed, leaving Ren in the room in silence, giving a shrug he went back to fixing his shirt.

* * *

Setting down a large Fog machine with Weiss and Ruby's guidance, Nero and Dante moved the mechanical party machines with ease while Vergil stood beside Blake, the two sporting looks of confliction as Yang was setting table up with Danite, the meeting between her and Dante sparking an odd connection which left Danite treating Dante like an older brother, feeling a bit uneased by Vergil naturally.

Setting the largest of the machines down, Nero and Dante cleaned their hands of dust as they stepped to Weiss for further instructions, the yell of a "YESSS!" made them all blink, followed by nearly all things metal to shake with excitement, Nero spotting a metal cup doing a break dance oddly enough before it stopped with the metals shaking.

"Okay, I feel like Jaune finally got a clue about Pyrrah!" turning to Danite as she sat down, she gave a shrug.

"I'm going to the SDC, don't bother asking me to participate in this activity" hearing Vergil say this, the others gave him waves with Dante tossing a fake rose mockingly, resulting in them being cut to shreds by Yamato.

Followed by V, Jaune and a brightly smiling Pyrrah entering soon later, Jaune mimicking Pyrrah's smile, making Blake smile at the duo before she noticed Nora on V's back sleeping while he looked to the set up with confusion on his face.

"Isn't it a bit early to be setting this up?" gesturing to the set up with his hand he looked to it to notice the absence of Úlfur, letting out a sigh he finally noticed Nora on his back, and his shirt lessness, looking up to Blake as she blushed, his eyes suddenly held a look of realisation.

"This explains the looks I've been getting, I'll be right back" saying this, V left to gather his things for the day, Nora dangling from his back with ease despite being asleep, and seeing this Dante spoke.

"Should someone say anything about the sugar junkie on his back?"

* * *

Stepping into Juniors Highlights once more, Cayde kept an eye out for Ardyn at the bar, stopping at only seeing Junior, Cayde approached with a small wave to the malachite twins, he held his hands on the counter while Junior looked through the bottles with a list in hand.

"Hey, Hei, is Ardyn in?" seeing the man turn with a set of reading glasses, Junior had a look of thought before he stood up straight.

"He was called to a council meeting, why?" seeing Cayde look to his watch, he felt his mind drift to the CCT Tower, he shook his head at meeting up there, he spoke.

"I have a bad feeling something will happen at the CCT and I was hoping Ardyn would have any ideas on what's happening" seeing Junior perk up, he spoke.

"So you've been having those moments too?" seeing Juniors eyes widen in alarm and surprise, Cayde nodded slowly, Junior stood straighter than ever.

"Come with me, you have people to meet if Ardyn has been right this whole time"

"People… what do you mean people?" following Junior as he led him to the very back of the Club, he opened a door to the building behind the Club.

Stepping into a room to the right, Junior opened the door to show several people inside.

The first was a girl with dark-tan skin, medium blonde hair, red eyes, and light defined lips. Her clothing consisted of a tank top with golden vines wrapping around her waists, showing a heart shape cut out over her chest, she wore short shorts with a pair of socks that reached up beneath her shorts, and a pair of running shoes on her feet, and speaking of feet Cayde blinked as a cat with a star constellation on it's body, meowed beside her right foot with a collar on its neck sporting the name dusty.

Beside her a man stood dressed rather fashionably with a… mask grafted to his face that resembled what may be beneath… unless it's to hide the scar that was shown on the ridges.

Beside them a really large man stood up with eyes of acceptance, wearing gear a soldier would wear, Cayde recognised him as one…

"Dominic, Why are you here" looking to the other two rooms in habitants, Dominic Santiago stood up with a sigh.

"Been having things flash in my mind ever since that ambush that should have killed me Cayde, and seeing as you're here… something behind the scenes is telling us of something coming" seeing Cayde give Junior a look, he gave a shrug as Cayde stepped into the room.

Looking to the masked man as he crossed his arms, he recognised him as Jack Johnson, the newly appointed weapons manufacturer CEO that is also rising in business fame as the Schnee, looking to the girl as she held her odd pet in defense, Cayde gave them all a look of confusion.

"Is this everyone that has these flashes?" turning to the girl as she perked up, She spoke with an accent.

"There is one guy that went to get us food, Mr Sheperd is his name"

Humming in thought, Cayde turned to Dominic with a question.

"We waiting for Councilmen Caelum?"

Seeing the guy in the mask speak, Cayde watched him sit down doing so.

"That's what the message said, I'm missing my little girls ballet dance for this"

Moving to leave to ask Junior on when Ardyn would be back those in the room groaned as the face of a teen with wolf ears appeared in their minds, staring forward he spoke.

"_**Now I know some of you do not trust me… I can relate to having a voice in you're head to be… Nauseating**_"

* * *

Lying against a wall with a far look in his eyes while groaning, V felt his sister and Nora moving to help him as they left the dorm rooms for the Dance to help man it, V looked up to the sky where he stared to the teen.

* * *

"_**I know that some of you may have glimpses to a life you don't remembering living… That's because I placed you in a situation I had gone through with my own life of Remnant… And right now I am asking for all you're help to keep the Grimm Queen Salem from conquering this World like she had tried to my own home, I am asking to help me save the lives of innocents that may one day serve to help this world rise from it's state today**_"

* * *

Letting out a groan as he held his head, J Sheperd held his head with a grunt as he tried to keep the food edible, the faces of people being shown to his mind made his eyes harden.

* * *

"_**I ask you all to save this Remnant from these people who work to cause it's ruin, I'd do it myself but all I'd do is make it worse, I carefully chose you all to help my home with full trust, all I ask is for you to trust in me… good luck**_"

* * *

Letting out a sigh as his migraine faded with the vision, Ardyn's eyes looked up to his wife, Aera who had stood over him in worry, he rubbed his eyes as she held her heavily pregnant belly, he stood up with her help before leaning onto their houses kitchen bench, reaching for a cup of water he downed it hastily before releasing a sigh, looking to his glass, Ardyn turned to his reborn love with a thankful smile.

Cupping her worry ridden face with his hands, he spoke.

"I must go for a moment, I fear something is in need of my attention" placing a kiss on her lips, he leaned back while rubbing her belly with love.

"I will be back before you know it" moving to the door with his coat somehow flying towards him, Aera lifting a hand to her lips she gave a smile.

"Been too long since you've kissed my lips"

* * *

**Yeah thought I'd leave it there, also since I've decided to bring in some other appearances to games I've played, They will be the only other characters crossing over under the guise of reincarnation. So for now… stay on yours seats cause things may get hectic soon.**


	21. Fight Fight the intruder

Fight fight the intruder

Standing beside Illia as they waited for Emerald, V had an arm around Illia's neck with a soft smile, the two made idle chit chat with yang and Dante as they stood at the podium, Dante had his hat, Dr Fuast, the red scarf flowing with invisible wind, Nero had gone to vale for his own maintenance, Mainly ammo for Blue Rose… and Vergil still hadn't returned form the CCT.

Looking to the party goers, V's eyes moved to the upper floor to see the few loners looking over the dance floor… seeing Mercury and another up top looking over the dance, Mercury looked to be speaking to his companion, moving to speak to ilia his voice froze in his voice as he spotted Emerald, stepping towards them with a smile gracing her face she wore a velvet dress with a shoulder accessory, resembling a wing similar to Ardyn's, wearing a pair of heels that clicked with each step, Emerald hair was held up with a beautifully braid that held her bangs apart over her forehead, smiling as V's mouth hung open she saved him the embarrassment by kissing him gently, snapping him from his stupor she gave Illia a kiss as well before the three went into a silent meeting.

Grabbing onto V the two led him to the dance floor, Griffon and Shadow watching the dancers by the punch bowl with Ruby, Ozpin sooner joining them.

Watching the sight with a smile, Dante went to drink before seeing Jaune step onto the dancefloor with his team… in a blue dress, spitting the drink over Yang's head she leaned away as Dante went into a coughing fit that melted into laughter.

Smacking the podium while keeping himself up on his feet, he failed to see a shadow on the rooftops moving to the CCT tower.

* * *

moving through the streets of Vale with his current group of oddly capable friends, Cayde looked to the CCT tower with a hum of thought as Jack and Dominic stopped by his side with eyes narrowed.

The girl known as Alua floating down to them with her body pitch black with parts of her body and clothing glowing purple or white, Dusty in her arms.

Following sooner Sheperd landed beside Cayde from above with a set of Atlas soldier gear on.

Looking to the tower he turned to Cayde as Ardyn joined them.

"What's the plan if that woman isn't there?" turning to John with a look of uncertainty, Cayde spoke with a shrug.

"Pull an ambush, I don't know let's just get there before something happens" moving to jog towards the tower the group of misfits followed with Dominic stopping at seeing a woman on the rooftops in the distance he made more effort to move.

"We got a possible hostile already ahead of us!" hearing Dominic rush by them, they all shared a look before doubling their speed, Alua soaring ahead before she stopped at the sight of soldiers lying on the ground, gasping she landed to help a man Cayde hopped over a building with his weapon aimed at the ready, seeing Alua tending to a man he went to assure her until Jack spoke at the Elevator.

"Uh, Guys, the elevators going UP!" turning to Jack they went to open the doors before hearing a voice call out to them.

"Hey!" turning to the sight of Ruby awkwardly standing there, she froze at seeing the soldiers on the ground until Cayde spoke.

"You, call General ironwood someone's trying to hack the CCT!" seeing her perk up she went to follow the order, allowing Cayde to turn and See John and Dominic prying the doors open, Jack typing on the controls rapidly as Alua tended to the semi-conscious guards, Ardyn looking up he turned to share a look with Cayde as a Sword appeared in his hands.

"I'll try and Dissuade this unknown from going further" throwing his sword with impossibly speeds, he vanished with red light particles in his place before they blew away in the wind, moving to the elevator shaft he went to help pry the doors open before hearing an explosion above, making Cayde look up in confusion.

"Is that another person?"

* * *

Sitting at a console with tabs of history in front of him, Vergil hummed with an eye of interest as the screen showed the many lists of Faunus species, Vergil made another tab for details of wolf Faunus.

Staring at the screen for a minute longer the sound of the elevator approaching made him frown in confusion, reaching for Yamato while turning back to the screen, Vergil went over his arrival to see if he had let them know he was in here after hours, narrowing his eyes at coming up empty he stood to address the new arrival before he felt his mind twist as a voice spoke.

"_**Don't let her plant that Virus!**_" wincing as the voice faded, he looked to the elevators before moving back to the console, shutting the system down with a small ease, the sound of the doors opening made him stop mid type as a woman's voice spoke.

"Oh, That's handy" pocketing a scroll she went to the middle of the room before she stopped at seeing Vergil resume typing, seeing the consoles shutting down Cinder Fall took aim with her swords forming her bow with an arrow flying towards Vergil's head, watching the arrow fly true towards her target her eyes widened as Vergil spun with Yamato cleaving the arrow in two, allowing it to safely pass by his head while he sheathed Yamato, upon it clicking all the consoles became shredded metal, leaving Cinders plans in ruins.

Scowling as her lone eye glowed with fury Vergil gave a look of disinterest as he moved into a stance, his hand ready to draw Yamato.

"You have any idea of all the planning you just ruined!?" seeing her summon fire in her hand Vergil gave no look of interest, seeing the woman move to attack the two stopped at hearing a wooshing sound before a sword flew towards the woman, narrowly missing her by a hair width Ardyn appeared holding the hilt before sending a knee to wards her face, sending her back he landed beside Vergil with a Bow before standing up straight.

Smiling a charming smile he gave Vergil a nod before they turned to the woman who let out a yell as a fire wave was thrown at them, stepping forward Vergil cut the flames air supply with the Yamato, leaving the woman stunned at the sight she scowled in rage as she aimed a hand at the ground with a ball of fire growing in size.

Seeing this Ardyn went to stop her attack that would most likely resemble a Firestorm.

Seeing her slam the attack the tower exploded with the windows over looking Vale exploding, sending Ardyn and Vergil flying the woman weakly leaving the scene with a look of exhaustion she went to climb down until her body was pulled by an unseen force, sending her flying down below she turned in time to feel a heeled shoe smack her down faster, crashing through a roof, Alua moved to catch Vergil and Ardyn as they fell, she noticed Vergil trying to keep himself upright.

"What is this!?" seeing Ardyn letting his body slowly drift in place he gave off a chuckle at knowing this gift.

"gravity Manipulation, Haha, such a fun thing to have" turning to a giggling Alua he spoke.

"Alua dear, can you lower us towards Beacon, General Ironwod is most likely being briefed by Jack, Mr Sentiago and Cayde Six" giving a mock salute she suddenly shot the three towards Beacon, making the mistake to forget about checking if the woman was down for good.

Which was shown with the woman crawling out from a pile of rubble, wincing as she limped away, she held her scroll to see it broken beyond fixing, making her throw it to the ground in frustration.


	22. Faces Shown

Faces Shown

Standing before the desk of Ozpin with his band of misfits, Cayde stood between Dominic and John who stood at attention as Ironwood spoke with Ozpin with a hint of anger in his whispers, Vergil having left after being spoken to by Ozpin, Goodwitch stood to the side with a look of tiredness… and longing from her looks to the window.

Leaning to look to Jack as he watched a video on his scroll of child's ballet being played, he had a smile on his mask as Alua was petting her cat Dusty to keep him relaxed, they all looked up as Ironwood slammed a hand on Ozpin's desk with his voice raising.

"They Were here Ozpin!" standing straight at the outburst, James turned to the gathered individuals his eyes stayed on a surprised Jack who put his scroll away at Alua smacking his arm for attention his eyes moved to the three soldiers.

Inhaling he gave Cayde a scathing look with the exo feeling the need to gulp nervously to the stare.

"I gave you a direct order to stay out of trouble, and the fact you drag Lieutenants Sheperd and Santiago into this mess makes me think you have a glitch in you're systems!" yelling at the exo in the end, Cayde stood motionless as James stood close, moving to Dominic he gave him a shake of his head as he rubbed his face, looking to John next who stood in silence, James spoke with an air of depression.

"You three may just cause yourselves to be court martialled and executed for this transgression of another Kingdoms property" hearing this those that had heard this turned in protest, yelling for them to be spared, even Ozpin had a look of horror on his face.

"James you ca-"

"_**Doing that will cause more problems than fix them**_" flinching in alarm at hearing a young voice, sporting a deep undertone echo, all heads looked to the elevator, where an open vortex hovered open, several shadows seen in the white void within, the smoky silhouette of a man stood with golden eyes glowing through the smoke making his current body.

Stepping forward as the vortex closed, his features became more distinguishable as they solidified beneath a thin veil of smoke.

Seeing the being smile, Ozpin paled at remembering one of the brother gods similar appearance, James aimed his weapon at the new being as those from last night moved aside for him to approach Ozpin's desk.

"Who the hell are you?" not even sparing Ironwood a glance, the man rested a hand on Ozpin's desk, sending a veil of ashes over the wood and metal, Ozpin and Glynda took immediate notice to a picture frame materialising, showing an image of Ozpin and a young Wolf Faunus hugging in front of the statue of Beacon, Ozpin turned to the man as wolf ears sat proudly on his head, smiling at Ozpin he spoke.

"_**I've seen this Remnants Future and it ends with blood shed on both sides of this conflict you've hidden from the world**_" turning to ironwood as he kept his fire arm aimed, the man spoke with a shrug.

"_**I've been the one guiding them to where they were needed the most, last night saved you from being hacked by a bitch who thieves from Maidens**_" turning to Ozpin with a gesture, he spoke with a small voice of thought.

"_**Have you given that blade to Amber yet, she'll need it when she wakes up**_" turning back to an angry James, the man stared with a look of casualness before he moved with speed inhumane, startling James as he fired two shots he would have fired a third if his arm wasn't grabbed a twisted, forcing him to releasing his weapon he felt himself shoved as a hand of ash caught the weapon and aimed at his head, making him freeze at being held at gunpoint, the man stood with a look of coldness… before it melted into a look of respect as he spun the weapon and held it to James.

"_**You taught me how to use my weapons in my remnant when I was just a pup, you taught me to aim, you taught me how to hold any firearms in production… You taught me how to show mercy to those that need it**_" resting he hand-cannon in James' hands, he spoke with an afterthought.

"_**That is until Jacques became an even bigger cunt, didn't help when his daughter Weiss became pregnant with my child**_" jumping at the news, Ozpin spoke.

"Why are you helping us if this isn't you're Remnant like you mentioned?" turning to the headmaster he spoke with a matter of factly tone.

"_**Because even if they are not the ones I've fallen in love with the people I see as Family reside in this world like they do… though it was difficult when I came upon a world where those I saw as family were evil and those I fought became allies… not to forget that world where genders were switched**_" shivering at the thought, he turned to the others.

"_**I suggest searching in Mountain Glenn for the White Fangs hideout, they plan to use Vales old Train system to ram a hole into beacon squares centre, leading grimm into the city from beneath, also don't use you're soldiers, it didn't work in my world and it wont work here**_" pointing to James like an adult would scold a child, Glynda found herself liking this individual the more he spoke.

Leaning on his desk with an eye staring at the picture frame as it slowly broke down, he looked up to the wolf Faunus with a look of acceptance.

"What would you suggest we do in this case?" seeing the being smile, Ozpin felt a tingle down his spine, feeling worried for some reason.

* * *

Laying down with a stretch of his arms, V stifled a yawn to the afternoon sunlight with the arms of Illia, Emerald and Blake hanging off of his body, he smiled at the embrace of Illia, resting his head on the pillow he looked over to his teammates beds to see them… empty, frowning at the sight he went to wake up his current warmth until the door opened, showing Lucia and Danite quietly walking in.

"V, you awake?"

Leaning up to show his awareness, Danite had a wide smile on her face.

Well, aren't you the lucky guy?" letting out a chuckle as Lucia gathered her gear.

"You might want to wake them up, we have been requested for a mission by the Headmaster, you're friend Nero, Dante and Vergil will be present" frowning at the fact they were chosen for a mission alongside the three devil hunters, V looked to his three night guests with a look of apologies.

* * *

Stepping through the doors into the elevator with team DEVL and the three men, Nero stood beside Dante while Vergil stood with his head down in wait.

Listening to the music all elevator had the group listened with a calm mind until the music came to a halt to play metal mixed impossibly with an orchestra, looking up to the speakers with Vergil's eyes staring forward with a twitch, as soon as the elevator opened the sight of Glynda reprimanding a shadowy figure who was laughing like an idiot, V stood in surprise at the being before him, turning to the other guided, V blinked at the sight of Cayde laughing softly at the sight before he turned to the elevator doors, seeing Vergil moving to the being with his hands on Yamato he went to strike the unknown before being bitch slapped to the floor, making Dante flinch at remembering his experience he looked to the being who cracked his knuckles as Vergil gave a groan.

Turning to those gathered, the being spoke with a smile.

"_**Hello, I'm Loki, now that you're all gathered we can get started on cleaning the mess of the bitch known as Salem**_"


	23. Trip to Mountain Glenn

Trip to Mountain Glenn

Two things happened with V at that moment of seeing this spectre in Headmaster Ozpin's office, the Spectre caught the swing of both Yamato AND Devil Sword Dante with ease, and Danite yelled with an accusing finger to the spectre.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Staring at the two devil hunters while Nero watched in stunned silence, the figure leaned to look at Danite with a casual voice.

"_**Okay first off, Ow, I have a gender, never thought I'd ever say that sentence, like I said my name is Loki and I've come to guide you guys to where you will do the most damage to the Grimm Queens plans…**_" pulling down a map from… somewhere, the named Loki shoved hand into the clear paper map of Vale.

"_**The first part leads us to Mountain Glenn where Roman Torchwick waits with White Fang retards**_" hearing that V, his team and Girlfriends shared a look while Qrow rubbed his eyes from a hangover.

"_**Following that total fuck up that Roman will do due to my worlds team RWBY thwarting the idiots schedule, the then evil bitch who shot me with fire imbued dust arrow who then redeemed herself into a sister to me, Cinder Fall, plans to pair Pyrrah Nikos against the most magnetically attractive lil robot, PENNY!, during the Vytal tournament, and seeing the emerald beauty here. (Inhales) I have the feeling my meddling may have caused more shit hitting fan events than expected, can someone bring me an update of recent events please that I may have missed?**_" looking to the Vergil and Dante expectantly until jack spoke.

"For a dimensional god, you have poor directional skills of events" shoving Vergil and Dante back he turned to Jack with an accusing finger.

"_**I AM CURRENTLY TRYING TO HELP AN ABUSED CHILD FIGHT SOME EVIL PRICK NAMED VOLDYMORTY OR SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN GUESS WHY I'M NOT EXACTLY UP TO SPEED WITH MY OWN PLANS!" **_turning to Ozpin he stopped with a thought before turning to Jack.

"_**I'm not a god either, too many problems were caused because of that accident**_" shaking his head he turned to V.

"_**You have any news of recent events?**_" seeing V reach into his coat he held his scroll for the being who merely held his hand over the now flashing device as he held an orb of electric blue colours.

"_**Alright, while I go through many clusterfucks I caused, Send whoevers available to Mountain Glenn to stop Roman what's his name and his ice cream themed sidekick**_" perking up with his head snapping upward, he growled viciously.

"_**Gotta go, some fuckwit is trying to kill my current ward of magic, TOODLES!"**_

Blinking as silence filled the room, Ironwood went to speak until the beings head appeared.

"_**I, may have also informed team RWBY of this by accident, trying to remember how to use scrolls isn't a fun or boring experience!"**_

Leaving the group in silence at that sudden addition to info, James and Glynda sighed while Dante gave a small chuckle.

"Well, we have a destination with the addition of four school girls… is anyone else feeling like Fate had a hand in that?" turning to Dante as he resting his sword on his shoulders, Vergil gave an unamused hum of agreement.

With those brought together through reincarnation looking amongst each other Jack gave a shrug to Alua as he stood up.

"Eh, what the hell, I gotta give my company a positive reputation am I right, I'm sure thwarting a terrorist organisation will probably give me a start" turning to Alua as she held up Dusty, her special cat, in her arms she gave a small smile.

"I always wanted to be a huntress"

Turning to Cayde, Dominic and John as they held up weapons at full attention, Cayde spun his handcannon with vigor.

"When do we get Ardyn?" turning to Ironwood as he had a stern look he suddenly gave a rare smile.

"I'll make a call"

"And I will assemble team RWBY if they wish to question the odd message they had been given"

Turning to V Nero spoke.

"This is a weird way to start a morning, isn't it?"

"You have no idea" lifting Úlfur up to hold him by the middle of his cane form Victor led his team and Nero to prepare for the upcoming travel.

* * *

Half hour later Auditorium.

* * *

Seeing the room gathered with students from the other kingdoms, V and his team stood beside team RWBY, after an explanation from V and Nero, the eight stood at attention.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Turning to Glynda after she called for silence, V caught her eye which caused her to smile for a second before turning to Ozpin as he stepped forward, showing a smile so rare he spoke with pride.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Seeing the headmaster turn away V turned to the right to see Cinder Fall sporting an angry look in her steeled face, seeing her turn to him he gave a frown of curiosity before following his team with RWBY, wrapping an arm around Illia as she joined his side he gave her a kiss before Emerald smooched into the hug with a giggle.

"Alright, So we're heading to Mountain Glenn thanks to this guidance of someone named Loki, who are we going with?"

"Well, we're going with Nero's dad and Uncle, that Cayde Six guy… and those three soldiers, along with Counciller Caem along with a girl named Alua"

"Wait wait wait, A known racist Counciller is coming with us to fight… Who in the right mind would trust Him!?" turning to Blake as she spoke of remembering about the councillers name she went to speak until a voice of calm spoke behind her.

"Let's just say a near death experience will do wonders to open a fools eyes to a bigger world" turning to Ardyn as he stepped to a Bullhead, the eight spotted Cayde waiting for them with Dante speaking encouraging words to Dominic and John as they did push ups.

Alua merely lifted the Bullhead impossibly as her arms glowed with her power, making Yang gawk at the sight of Alua lifting said vehicle.

Moving to speak a man moved around the eight with a call.

"Excuse me, important business coming through" turning around he spoke with a hand pointing over their heads.

"Careful with that, We need that for this investigation"

**/understood, sir/**

Spinning to the digitised voice the eight looked up to see a large box shaped robot with red paint walking by with a crate of supplies in its hands, Ruby looking to the large cannons on it's shoulders with her eyes sparkling.

"Oh my god…" seeing the girl watch the robot stomp after Jack, Weiss had her eyes on Jack as he called to the soldiers, one which Weiss recognised while running after Jack.

"Lieutenant Sheperd" seeing the man stand up with a chuckle.

"Weiss, how many times do I have to tell you my name is John"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit!"

Giving the heiress a look team RWBY approached as Alua carefully set the bullhead down, dusting her hands off she turned to the eight with a smile.

"So, anyone know whose in charge of this operation?"

At that all eyes turned to John Sheperd, making him look at all eyes on him before he sighed.

"I wonder if Liara had cursed me to forever be a team leader?" feeling Dominic shove his shoulder playfully the two shared a look with Dom chuckling.

"You and I both know she can hex anyone with her semblance, but not curse, she's to kind hearted to do long lasting damage" giving a shrug at that statement they turned to a professor they all knew had an addiction to coffee.

"Whose ready to fight for their lives!?"


End file.
